Une semaine à Fustel
by Devil horse
Summary: un groupe de ninja vient squatter une semaine dans notre vénérable bahut! Vive le bordel!ne pas lire si vous n'aimés pas les scénar sans queue ni tete
1. prologue

_Une semaine à Fustel_

Base: Naruto

Disclamer: personne ne m'appartient, que ce soit ceux qui viennent de Konoha, de Suna ou même mes potes qui y participent gracieusement sans savoir que je leurs reserve de biens belles surprises (sourire machiavelique)

Rated: Au maxi un ti kiss (eeh oui cette fic ce veut gentillette!) donc K

Résumé: Un certains nombres de genins viennent passer une semaine dans notre vénérable bahut... et donc chez nous...

Note: Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont accepté de figurer dans cette histoire et qui me font confiance (c'est a dire personne!)

Excuses: Je m'excuse pour la débilité profonde de cette histoire, les insultes, les sous entendus débiles et bien évidemment pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

BONNE LECTURE!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:** _présentations des cobayes de cette fic _(c'est a dire les gens de mon lycée) et annonce de Tsunade-sama.

Marine _alias Marinou Cochonou:_ 1m75, brune les yeux de couleurs indéfinissables et très drole et gentille.

Clara: 1m60, brune les yeux marrons et complètement dégentée

Mélodie: 1m70 blonde les yeux bleus, conne et pas drole du tout (conne ca va avec la couleur de cheveux et pas drole ...Aïeuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh! arrète de me taper vieille folle! Tu veux quoi? que je modifie ce que j'ai écrit? mais bien sur crève...) bon ok elle a de l'humour

Caroline 1m70, brune les cheveus court, les yeux marrons et tres conne aussi (dans le bon sens du terme)

Hélène: 1m60 tout cracher (elle va me tuer), chatain clair et yeux ... euh je sais plus merde! ah si ils sont marronsolle voir même chiante des fois

Irwin: 1m80, brun les yeux ...euhhh ... teins j'ai jamais regarder vraiment la couleur de ces yeux... ils sont noirs ou marrons foncés et l'aime bien faire chier son monde donc il est drole

Fabien: 1m75, brun, les cheveus noirs un peu plus long que la moyenne, les yeux noirs je croit, il est long a la détente, c'est une loque mais il est sympa, c est un avantage.

Fanny: (donc moi) 1m70, chatain, yeux marrons, chieuse, perverse et fière de l'ètre...

Départ de Konoha...

_Dans le bureau de l'Hokage se trouve tout les menbres des équipes 7 (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura), 8 (Kiba, Shino, Hinata), 10 (Shikamaru, Choji, Ino), l'équipe de Neji, Tenten et Lee (mais je me rappelle plus du chiffre de l'équipe) et enfin ceux de Suna (Gaara, Kankuro et Temari) sans oublier Kakashi, Gaï, Asuna et Kurenaï._

_Tsunade_: Bon merci d'ètre tous venus.

_Shikamaru:_ Ca sent le coup foireux ou la mission bien pourri ... GALEREEEEE!

_Tsunade_: Ecoute moi bien Shika, sachant que tu allait dire ca, je ne t'ai mi dans le groupe qui part en mission-vacances alors tait-toi.

_Tous_: Mission-vacances?

_Tsunade:_ Ouai... c'est des vacances mais pendant lesquels vous aller quand même travailler. N'est-ce pas magnifique?

_Tous_: --

_Kankuro_: C'est quoi ce truc pourri? Nous faire déplacer juste pour ca! Pfffff, bien une idées de vieille peau ça...

_Tsunade_: Oh tait toi aussi. De toute facon t'y va pas! Bon je donne les groupes et les instructions

_Tous:_ (oreilles grandes ouvertes et pret à contester)

_Tsunade_: Alors, partirons pour une semaine: Toute l'équipe7, plus Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Gaara et Kakashi en accompagnateur. Votre mission, si vous l'accepté, sera de passer une semaine dans un lycée en France. Aller en cours avec eux, partager leurs repas, leurs activité, etc...

_Kiba_: Et si on l'accepte pas la mission on fait comment?

_Tsunade_: Rien à fouttre, je t'y emmenerai pas la peau du cul.. Autre question?

_Ino_: Et les autres?

_Tsunade_: Vous acceuillerez des élèves de ce lycée chez vous.

_Tout ceux qui reste_: GALEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEeuuuuuuuhhh!

_Naruto_: (mort de rire) Bande d'abrutis, vous vous ètez quand même fait avoir...

_Sasuke_: Rigole pas trop, nous on va devoir retourner en cours... cours de maths, de francais, de sciences, et tout le bordel...

_Tsunade_: Elles on finit de jacasser les piplettes? Allez tous vous préparez vous partez dans une heure...

Ils évacuèrent donc tous la salle en quatrième vitesse et allèrent se préparer.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee Gaara et Kakashi étaient en route direction une petite ville de région parisienne, dans un pays complètement inconnu.


	2. Lundi après midi

_Une semaine à Fustel_

Base: Naruto

Disclamer: personne ne m'appartient, que ce soit ceux qui viennent de Konoha, de Suna ou même mes potes qui y participent gracieusement sans savoir que je leurs reserve de biens belles surprises (sourire machiavelique)

Rated: Au maxi un ti kiss (eeh oui cette fic ce veut gentillette!) donc K

Résumé: Un certains nombres de genins viennent passer une semaine dans notre vénérable bahut... et donc chez nous...

Note: Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont accepté de figurer dans cette histoire et qui me font confiance (c'est a dire personne!)

Excuses: Je m'excuse pour la débilité profonde de cette histoire, les insultes, les sous entendus débiles et bien évidemment pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

BONNE LECTURE!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1:** _Premier jour_: Lundi

Le groupe de ninja arriva à destination vers 13heures 15, ils décendirent du car, complètement déboussolés. Un groupe de 8 personnes les attendaient, dans le plus grands désordre (c'est à dire en chantant des chansons stupides, en gueulant et en se tappant dessus). Kakashi s'avanca vers les fauteurs de troubles (je crois que c'est comme ca qu'on dit).

_Kakashi_: C'est vous qui devez nous héberger?

_Le groupe_: (pas en choeur du tout) OUUUUUUAIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Kakashi_: OKay... bah on vous suit parce qu'on est un peu perdu!

_Clara:_ Allez viendé ma bande! (big floppe, personne qui la suit) Bah quoi?

_Irwin_: On ferait peut etre mieux de la suivre avant qu'elle fassent la bouille!

Donc les voila tous partient dans le dédalle de couloirs et d'escalier (je déconne, y'a que un couloir par étages et un escalier). Ils s'arrètent tous devant la salle 103 et Fanny s'avance pour expliquer la suite.

_Fanny:_ Donc cet aprem, on a 2heures d'histoire des arts sur l'art Baroque, suivit de très près part une heure de francais et enfin, pour finir en beauté, une heure de SVT... Et pis bah pour dormir on a fait des groupes. Hinata et Sakura chez Héléne, Kiba chez Marine, Neji chez Caroline, Sasuke chez Irwin, Naruto chez Clara, Lee chez Fabien, Gaara chez mélo et euuuuh Kakashi chez moi...

_Sakura_: Euuuuh pas bon plan de laisser Kakashi senseï chez toi... C'est une gros pervers qui lit des trucs pas très très instructif (dépend du point de vue) et en plus il risque de te sauter dessus!

_Fanny_: (saute au cou du prof pervers) OOOOOOooooooooh génial un pervers ca pouvait pas mieux tomber...

Et la malheureusement pour tout le monde (même les autres de la classe que j'ai pas cité, la prof d'art plastique qui est également notre prof d'histoire des art débarque SNIF!), on est donc obligé de rentrer en cours. S'ensuit un grand changement du plan de classe pour que les ninja soient à coté ou devant ou derrière la personne chez qui elle dort.

Bon ensuite, on va faire que résumé les 2heures sans pose parce que c'était vraiment chiant. Personne n'écoutaient la prof sauf les léches botte (c'est à dire les autres qui son pas cité, ou casiment tous). Marinou et Fanny explosées de rire devant _L'extase de Sainte Thérèse _du Bernin, rejoint bientot par kiba, Naruto, Clara et par Kakashi qui participait aux conversation par intermitence puisqu'il lisait son bouquin. Le groupe des trois filles très serieuses déssinaient (tu parle de sérieux toi!), Gaara et Mélodie jouaient au pouilleux massacreur, Neji et Caroline parlaient avec Irwin et l'autre glacon de Sasuke, et Fabien et Lee débataient sur un nouveu manga qui venait de sortir (un truc comme Naruto je crois).

Ensuite, en francais, ils eurent tous le droit de lire un superbe, mais alors trop magnifique passage de _Madame Bovary_. Tout le monde c'est pleint et quand la prof leurs à demandé ce qu'ils préféraient étudier, Kakashi à proposé _Icha Icha Paradise_. Elle en a lu un extrait (essayé d'imaginer la tête d'une prof de lettre qui a fait 15ans d'étude latiniste qui découvre par inadvertence se type d'ouvrage, ca doit étre drole a voir, NON?) et ils ont tous cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque... Tout les élèves étaient mort de rire. Mais bon la plaisanterie a été de courte durée puisqu'elle leurs a mit un petit controle surprise sur 10points ayant pour thème: "résumé le chapitre 7 de la seconde partie et tout ceci sans le livre". C'est sadique quand même un prof.

A la sortie du cours, l'épouventail se prit une pluit, non que dis-je, une tempète de cahiers sur la gueule envoyé par des élèves fou furieux

Et pour finir cette journée de cours, ils se retrouvèrent tous en salle 201 pour un cours de Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre dont personne n'en avaient rien a faire. Ils se posèrent donc tous au fond de la salle et discutèrent ensemble, pour apprendre à mieux ce connaitre.

La sonneries retentit à 17heures25 pile et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie, tel un troupeau de gnou poursuivit par une panthère (j'adore cette comparaison!). Ils se séparèrent tous, et prirent le chemin qui les rameneraient dans leurs crèche.


	3. Mardi

_Une semaine à Fustel_

Base: Naruto

Disclamer: personne ne m'appartient, que ce soit ceux qui viennent de Konoha, de Suna ou même mes potes qui y participent gracieusement sans savoir que je leurs reserve de biens belles surprises (sourire machiavelique)

Rated: Au maxi un ti kiss (eeh oui cette fic ce veut gentillette!) donc K

Résumé: Un certains nombres de genins viennent passer une semaine dans notre vénérable bahut... et donc chez nous...

Note: Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont accepté de figurer dans cette histoire et qui me font confiance (c'est a dire personne!)

Excuses: Je m'excuse pour la débilité profonde de cette histoire, les insultes, les sous entendus débiles et bien évidemment pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews:**

_Molly_: Contente que le concept te plaise et j'espère que tu apprécira ce chapitre.

_Littleange54:_ morte de rire, je confirme que c'est pas courant comme nom ...

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

. 

**Chapitre2**: Second jour Mardi

_Arrivé de nouveaux perso provennant de la planète fustel:_

_Angélique: 1m70, cheveux rouge et court, yeux marrons, complètement folle._

_Stéphanie: 1m55, cheveux rouge egalement, yeux marrons, c'est une abrutie de première._

_Il faut dire aussi que j'ai reussit a inclure dans cette fic le groupe des redoublantes c'est a dire Marine, Angélique, Stéphanie et Fanny... ViVe les redoublantes_!

En ce mardi matin, tous ce retrouvèrent à 9heures devant la salle 110 pour une heure de mathématique (rien qu'a cette perspective, je m'en réjouit ... YOUPIIIIIIIii! lol). Tous avaient l'air fatigués, ce qui était du au faite que tous avaient parlé jusque tard dans la nuit.

_Sakura_: Nous on c'est bien amusée! on a parlé de plein de choses comme ...

_Gaara_: Eeeeh le bonbon, on en a rien a foutre (dsl pour les fan de Sakura mais elle a pas fini de ce faire maltraiter!).

_Lee_: Aaaaaaah la fougue de la jeunesse comme dirait maitre Gaï!

_Tous_: Pfffffffffffffffffff...

_Fanny_: Bah moi j'ai appris à lancer des kunaïs

_Tous_: KYAAAaaaaaaa!

_Kakashi_: Elle est douée pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais tenue d'armes, mais y'a encore des efforts à faire!

_Caroline_: Elle était dèja folle et maintenant c'est une psychopathe ... Tous aux ABRISsssssssss!

_Marine_: (tête d'enterrement) Si je la fait chier, elle va pouvoir me torturer avec un objet tranchant, c'est malin (se met à pleurer) (a noter que je la torture deja donc elle est habituée!)

_Kiba_: (prend Marine dans ses bras pour la consoler) Mais non! Elle a pas interet a t'approcher sinon je la mord! (montre les dents)

_Fanny_: Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! pourquoi je passe pour la méchante?

_Irwin:_ Peut etre parce que tu l'es!

_Sasuke et Neji:_ Toujours entrain de chiouner les nanas...

_Clara_: (tape sur la tete des deux garcons) RAAAAAAAaaaah euh! (que l'ont peut littéralement traduire par: continiez a vous taire ca nous fera a tous le plus grand bien!).

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit afin de laisser un troupeau de seconde sortir pour laisser la place a une autre classe, toujours de seconde (trop aimable!). Tous prirent leurs place, le plus au fond possible sauf pour les pro des maths, et des cours en général, j'ai nommé Héléne, Sakura et Hinata.

_Le prof_: Sortez vos livres a la page 237 (ce qui correspond au chapitre des systèmes d'équation de droite..). Marine et fanny! Vous ne l'avez pas je suppose!

_Marine_: Si mais comme on travaille pas on l'a prété a la table d'Hélène.

_Tous_: (mort de rire) Les boulettes!

C'est a ce moment que l'on frappa a la porte ... TOC TOC TOC... Deux filles aux cheveux rouges passent la tete pas l'entrebaillement de la porte

_En coeur_: BOOOOONJOOOUUURRRRRRrr m'sieur! On peux entrer?

_Le prof_: (découragé) oui... Tiens pour la peine, Stéphanie, tu viens faire le premier exo au tableau!

_Stéphanie_: Euh c'est que ... euh ... bah vous voyez ...

_Fabien_: Tu les a pas fait!

_Stéphaine_: C'est ca! Mais j'vous jure j'avait l'intention de les faire mais bon voila quoi ... Au est puis j'ai pas mes affaires non plus! (grand sourire pour se faire pardonner)

Donc voila le cours démarre, enfin il démarre que pour ceux des premiers rang sinon pour les autres il ne démarre jamais (et c'est comme ca depuis le début de l'année!). Tous parlent entre eux, et blablabla et blablabla ... Soudain, Clara se retourne vers le dernier rang où se trouvaient Sasuke, Mélodie et Gaara et se mit a leurs tirer la langue en agitant ces mains de chaque coté de sa tête dans un geste de nanananaaaanèèèèèèreeeeuh! Pris de peur a cette vision, l'Uchiwa qui se balançait sur sa chaise tomba en arrière et s'aplatit lamentablement par terre en lachant un cri de terreur.

_Sasuke_: (en se relevant péniblement) On m'a dit qu'on allaient dans un lycée de gens intelligent pas au zoo avec des singes...

_Naruto_: (se roule par terre tellement il rigole)Mouahaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaah! BAKA!

_Le prof_: Bon au fond vous arretez vos conneries? Naruto c'est bien ca ton nom? Quel est le probleme dans ce calcul?

_Naruto_: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ... Bah le problème c'est qu'il y a trop de chiffres

_Neji_: En même temps, c'est des maths donc y'a forcement des chiffres quelques part.

_Le prof_: (qui désespère de plus en plus) C'est pas faux et puisque tu as l'air plus intelligent que Naruto tu vas repondre a sa place Neji, c'est bien ca?

_Neji_: Euuuuuuuuuuuuh ...

_Sakura_: Moi m'sieur, moi m'sieur!

_Le prof_: Et moi qui croyait que les ninja étaient intelligent

_Sakura_: Moi m'sieur, moi m'sieur!

_Lee_: En même temps, on est pas tous doué comme Sakura!

_Sakura_: Moi m'sieur, moi m'sieur!

_Kakashi_: (lève la tête de son bouquin et balance le classeur Fanny dans la gueule de son élève la plus intelligente) Tais toi!

_Sakura_: AIIIIIIIEEEEEeeeeeeeuuuuuuuh! (ca aurait pas du lui faire mal vu que mon classeur est vide).

_Le prof_: Merci de l'avoir fait taire mais vous étiez pas obligé d'utiliser la force.

_Lee_: Si Kakashi avait pas utilisé le classeur, elle aurait continué a nous saouler!

_Le prof_: Bah merci .. mais euhh... qui veux repondre!

_Sakura_: Moi m'sieur, moi m'sieur!

_Tous_: La ferme!

Heuresement pour tous, l'heure de la récréation sonnat (Enfin!) et tous sortirent en trombe.

Tous se dispersèrent le temps de la pause et se retrouvèrent en salle 9 après la seconde sonnerie pour 1heures d'anglais (pourquoi est ce que ya que des cours de merde le mardi matin?)

_La prof_: Good morning! How are you today?

Tous: (tête de déterrer) Bienn!

_La prof_: Oh mais je voit que les jeunes gens de Konoha sont là! Magnifique! Ils vont pouvoir nous parler de leurs villages

_Naruto_: Eh bah c'est un village ninja où on doit s'entrainer dur et puis on a des missions dont les plus durs sont reservées aux jounins comme Kakashi-sensei et puis ...

_Kiba:_ et puis y'a des clans comme le clan Inuzuka dont je viens, le clan Uchiwa et le Clan Hyuga et puis ...

_Naruto_: Et puis le plus grand ninja du village c'est l'Hokage et un jour je deviendrai le plus grand Hokage que Konoha ai jamais vu et puis ...

_Sakura_: ABRUTIS! Faut le faire en anglais!

_La prof_: Merci jeune fille! A toi l'honneur de commencer!

_Sakura_: Euh bah ...

_Fabien:_ L'intello de service aurait telle des difficultées en Anglais?

_Mélodie_: Parce que toi tu es plus doué peut être?

_Fabien_: Non mais moi tous le monde le sais!

_La prof_: Bon je repose ma question: QUI VEUX DIRE TOUS CELA EN ANGLAIS?

_Tous_: Pas moaaaa! --

_La prof_: Tant pis alors, reprennez vos livres aux exercices que nous avions commencé la semaine dernière. Exercice 2, Angélique tu commence.

_Angélique_: Tout a fait madame ... mais en faite j'ai pas compris la question qui était posée

_La prof_: (pète un cable) Comme d'habitude!

_Angélique_: Tout a fait

_Sasuke et Neji_: On nous a dit que c'était un bahut avec un bon niveau... on se croirait en maternelle

_Caroline_: Qu'est ce que vous avez contre les maternelles? Et surtout pourquoi est ce que vous ronchonnés tout le temps?

_Sasuke et Neji:_ --

_La prof_: (en mode Je VAIS TOUS LES BUTER CES CONS) SSSSSTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Controle pour tout le monde! Vous avez jusqu'a la fin de l'heure pour m'écrire un poème sur l'amour ... AU BOULOT.

_Tous_: (chiounent) Nan s'vous plait m'dame!

_Kakashi_: On vous donne la tête de Lee en échange.

_Lee_: KYAaaaaaaaa!

_La prof_: NON! Pondez moi ce que je vous ai demandé et que ca saute!

_Fanny_: M'dame on peut le faire a deux? On aura peut etre plus de chance d'avoir la moyenne!

_La prof_: NaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaN!

_Kakashi_: Je suis pas obligé de le faire moi quand même?

_La prof_: Si!

_Naruto_: Vous devriez pas lui demander de faire un poème

_Sasuke_: C'est pour votre bien je vous assure...

_Neji_: Et surtout pour le notre...

_Tous_: On veut plus se prendre un controle surprise supplementaire a cause de lui!

_Kakashi_: Et gnagnagna et gnagnagnah! Je sais pas comment Gai fait pour supporter les gosses et cette satanée fougue de la jeunesse!

_La prof_: (en mode exterminator avec de la fumée qui sort des oreilles et tout et tout, tappe du poing sur la table) PLUS QUE 5min ET JE RAMASSE TOUT, NOTER SUR 20, ET POUR CEUX QUE ME SAOULE SE SERA COEFFICIENT 2!

Il y eu alors un découragement général et tous ce mirent a bosser, enfin en apparence... Lorsque la fin du cours sonnat, tous sortirent en vitesse grand V sans poser leur copie sur le bureau (méthode du "j'était pas là donc ai pas pu le faire" ... sa marche pas a tout les coup par contre!).

Ensuite ce fut l'heure du cours d'espagnol, sauf pour mélodie, Fabien, Angélique et Stéphanie qui partirent en Allemend avec Lee et Gaara (sauf que comme je fais pas Allemand et que je connais même pas la prof je vais pas raconter cette heure de cours la. On aurat qu'a dire qu'ils se sont fait chier comme des rats mort. "Mélodie: _Ca se fait chier des rats mort?_ Fanny: _J'en sais rien et franchement je veux pas savoir!_").

Pendant ce temps, en Espagnol, le reste de la classe regardait un film sur un peuple d'Amérique du sur nommé les Shuars, Film qui aurait pu etre interressant si il y avait eu des sous titres (nan mais franchement, vous croyez qu'on comprend quelques choses lorsque les gens parlent en shuar). Non désolé, c'était quand même traduit en espagnol (sa arrange pas nos affaires!). Après cette interlude télévisuelle, la prof qui ressemble d'ailleurs étrangement a un chaussé au moine (désolé pour tout les chaussés aux moines qui lisent), elle annonca qu'il fallait ecrire une lettre d'un enfant shuar a destination d'un enfant espagnol

_Tous_: Encore écrire?

_Marine_: C'est quoi ces prof sadiques (Marine "si je choppe la personne qui écrit cette fic stupide ou on ma obligée a figurer, je la TUE...")

_La prof_: C'est ca ou un controle! c'est plus agréable non?

_Neji_: Depuis qu'on est la y'a que des cours de merde ca va continuer longtemps?

_Irwin_: Tout le temps que vous serez la!

_Neji_: KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAa!

_Caroline_: Mais non mon Neji-chou! je peux faire passer les cours plus rapidement si tu veux!

_Hinata_: Neji-Kun, de quoi elle parle?

_Neji_: (rougit violemment ... et bien oui Neji peut rougir) Euhhhhhh ... laisse tomber Hinata-sama... On peut voir ca plus tard caroline?

_Caroline_: (Big Smile) Quand tu voudras.

_Naruto_: Bout de glacon numero deux va se faire dépuceler!

_Hinata_: De quoi vous parlez?

_Sakura et Hélène_: C'est pas de ton age!

_Sasuke_: Pour une fois que c'est pas a moi que l'ont fait des avances!

_Clara_: Intenable cette Caroline et puis je t'imaginais pas a t'envoyer en l'air avec la première venue ... et devant ta cousine en plus.

_Kakashi_: Je suis sur que si Jiraya était la ...

_Naruto_: AAaaaaaaah NON! pas de pervers en plus ici, y'en a deja assez!

_La prof_: (s'approche dangeureusement de Kakashi) Qui sont les pervers en question?

_Tous_: Personne!

_La prof_: Smeurf! Bon au boulot!

Malheureusement pour tout le monde, les cours d'espagnol passait très très très mais alors très lentement et ils n'eurent donc aucune échapatoire et tous durent rédiger une lettre. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le chaussé au moine se placat devant la porte afin de ramasser la feuille de tout ceux qui voulait sortir (elle est maline, non?).

C'était l'heure de manger, tous ce séparèrent. Certains rentrèrent manger chez eux, d'autre déjeunèrent a la cantine et les autres allèrent se ravitailler a la boulangerie la plus proche (même que quasiment tout le monde mange a la boulangerie parceque la bouffe de la cantine est plus que dégeu!)

Tous se retrouvèrent a 14heures 20 devant la salle de SVT pour une heure et demi de Travaux Pratique (enfaite on est pas tous dans le même groupe mais nous dirons que les prof nous on mit ensemble pour faire plus simple).

La porte s'ouvrit et tous entrèrent dans un foutoir d'enfer afin d'avoirla meilleur place (c'est a dire le plus au fond possible). Malheureusement, il n'y a que deux paillasses (c'est le nom que l'ont donne a aux tables de labo pour les ignorants) donc seul quatres personnes se retrouvèrent au fond, vous imaginez bien la gueule de ceux qui se retrouvèrent devant. Mais non voyons, tous ne tirèrent pas la tronche, Sakura, Hinata et Hélène (les trois bosseuses de services) étaient super contente de leurs position.

Je vous fait un plan des emplacements assez rapide pour comprendre la suite. On part de la rangée près de la fenètre, du premier rang jusqu'au dernier:

Hélène-Sakura-Hinata, Fabien-Lee, Mélodie-Gaara, Irwin-Sasuke

et enfin le rang contre la porte, toujours du premier rang au dernier:

Clara-Naruto, Fanny-Kakashi, Marine-Kiba et Caroline-Neji.

_La prof_: Bonjour! j'espère que vous avez tous bien prit votre blouse blanche, qui est d'ailleur admirablement assortie a la couleur de votre paillasse...

_Naruto_: C'est quoi cette prof?

_Gaara_: Elle me saoule deja a parler

_Neji_: Elle fait une fixation sur le blanc ou quoi?

_Kiba_: Fait attention, t'as les yeux blancs Neji-chou! Mouhahahah!

_Sasuke_: Lamentables

_Caroline_: Oh toi le glacon ...

_La prof_: Aujourd'hui, nous allons dissèquer une souris

_Les mecs et quelques filles_: (les filles tel que Caroline, Mélodie et Fanny) YOUUUUUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Sakura:_ Mais ... mais ... LA PAUVreuhhh!

_Fabien_: Elle peut pas s'empecher de la ramener celle là

_La prof_: Mais j'y pense ...

_Irwin_: Grande nouvelle! La prof pense!

_Tous_: Arg!

_La prof_: Les ninja de Konoha n'ont pas de blouse

_Fanny_: Serait temps qu'elle s'en appercoivent.

_La prof_: Je pense qu'il doit m'en rester dans le labo.

Elle part donc dans le labo et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec 9 blouses. Chacun enfile la sienne, le TP peut enfin commencer... Enfin, avant de commencer, la prof explique le contenu de la manipulation, les objectifs et tout et tout, mais franchement, tout le monde n'en a rien a foutre.

_La prof_: N'oubliez surtout pas que la dissection est avant tout un art.

_Hinata_: Bizarre cette vision de l'air!

_Kakashi_: Je m'était appercu que vos prof était bizarre mais la ... ca depasse mon imagination!

_Clara_: Et encore t'as rien vu!

_Naruto_: Veut même pas imginer la suite ...

_Fanny_: Pas besoin de l'imaginer, ca sera le prochain cours!

_La prof_: Bon au travail! et ne vous loupez pas, vous n'aurez pas de deuxième souris.

La prof (c'est lourd de dire toujours le/la prof, non? mais bon en même temps je vais pas donner le nom, ca se fait pas!) distrubua les petits animaux aux pelage blancs (marre de dire les souris) et tous ce mirent au travail dans le calme (Quoi! dans le calme! pas possible). Sakura fut la première a rompre ce silence.

_Sakura_: C'est dégueu!

_Sasuke_: T'es lourde

_Kiba_: Pouvez pas vous taire

_Kakashi_: Toujours un pour attraper l'autre!

_Gaara_: Vos bouches (insulte merdique, désolée)

_Lee_: Vous avez pas fini d'insulter Sakura chan

_Tous_: Naaaan!

_Sakura_: N'enpèche que c'est dégueu...

_Hinata et Hélène_: Te plaint pas tu la pas encore touchée

_Sakura_: Et alors!

_Neji et Caroline_: Comment vous faite pour la supporter?

_Gaara_: Vos gueule

_Kakashi_: On ne s'y fait jamais

_Marine et Clara_: Elle est si lourde que ca?

_Lee_: Non, c'est pas vrai ne les écoute pas ma Sakura chan, ils sont jaloux de ta beauté et ...

_Gaara_: Fermez la

_Mélodie_: Beauté? Aaaaaaah je m'étouffe, je me meurt!

_Irwin_: En tout cas elle a l'air lourde!

_Lee_: Non ce n'est pas vrai! Sakura est quelqu'un de

_Gaara_: RAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah euuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

Le corps de Lee tomba lourdement sur le sol, un scalpel planté dans le dos, très profondement au niveau du coeur.

_La prof_: KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Au meurteeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

_Gaara_: Bah quoi! Vous avez dit que si on rattait on avait pas de deuxième souris et comme il nous a fait rattés a force de gueuler, j'ai trouvé un cobaye de remplacement!

_Tous:_ Waaaaaaouuuuuuuh! Pas con le Gaara!

_Hélène_: En plus ca nous évitera qu'il nous casse les oreilles

_Kiba_: Et bien d'autres choses (j'espère que vous avez comprit, c'est en rapport avec une expression connu dans le genre tu me casse les CLS)

_Marine_: c'était fin ca Kiba...

_La prof:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah au meuuuuuurteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

_Neji:_ Elle commence a me saouler la mégère!

_Gaara_: Attend je m'en occupe...

_Mélodie_: Noooooon! on a pas besoin d'un deuxième cobaye.

_Irwin_: (se lève, l'assome et la ligote) On sera tranquille jusqu'a la fin comme ca. (_Irwin: "pourquoi c'est moi qui doit l'assomer et la ligoter?" Fanny: "parceque y'a personne d'autre")_

Kakashi et Kiba prirent le corps de Lee et le mirent sur la grande paillasse de la prof afin que tout le monde puissent voir la dissection de l'élève de Gaï. Bizarrement tous suivirent avec attention le cours donner par les deux élèves redoublantes de ce groupes (j'ai nommé Marine et Fanny). Et bizarrement, les dessins expliquatifs que tous devait faire pour expliquer ou se trouvait chaque organes furent très reussient et très réaliste, peut ètre même trop pour certaines personnes (comme Gaara, Fabien, Mélodie, Caroline et Fanny) qui avaient collées un morceau de foie sur leurs copies.

A 15heures 55, tous sortirent de la salle 209 (salle de SVT) pour se diriger vers la salle 301, qui n'est autre que la salle de TP de chimie. Il eurent une pause jusqu'a 16heures 10 (cette prof nous laisse pas mal de temps de pause, c'est agréable). Puis, ils entrèrent tous, ce repositionnant comme au cours d'avant avec seulement une petite modification pour Hinata qui se retrouve a coté de Fabien _(Fabien: "Ouf! je voulait pas d'un bonbon rose a coté de moi!")_. A noter également que cette prof a une ressemblance frappante avec un Viking, surtout quand elle se fait des nattes.

_La prof_: Bonjour! Oh j'adore la coloration sur vos blouses, c'est très joli (elle parle du sang laissé par la dissection). Mais dite moi, on 'avait dit qu'il y aurait 9 ninja mais je n'en voit que 8 ...

_Tous_: Euuuuuuuuuuh bah ...

_Kakashi_: Il allait pas très bien donc il est retourné a Konoha

_La prof_: Très bien! Je vois que vous avez tous une blouse, parfait... Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste la manipulation d'aujourd'hui

Elle se met donc a parler avec les deux boulets qui écoute les cours alors que tout les autres discutent

_Naruto_: Vous trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble a un Viking?

_Marine_: Siiiiiiiii! je la voit bien avec un casque en fer avec deux cornes dessu!

_Kiba_: Et avec une hache!

_Fanny_: Sur le devant d'un bateau mais je me rapelle plus du nom

_Mélodie: _je la voit bien gueuler un truc dans le genre ... euhhhhhhhhh...

_Irwin, Caroline, Sasuke et Neji_: EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh A l'aaaaasauuuuuuuuuuuut!

_Tous:_ Mouahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

_La prof_: Avez vous compris?

_Tous_: Euuuuuuh ouuuuuuuuuuuiiiii!

_Irwin_: De toute facon va nous passer sa feuille et nous expliquer se qu'il faut faire, hein? tu n'oserais pas nous laisser nous ramasser...

_Fanny_: Je suis trop gentille pour vous laissez!

_Tous_: --

_Fabien_: On a pas dit ca non plus

Fanny remplit en vitesse sa feuille et la fit passer a tout ceux qui en avait besoin (je vous assure que je me vante pas, a chaque TP de chimie on me demande ma feuille pour copier les reponse parce que je me souviens de celle de l'année dernière)

Ensuite, tous se mirent a la realisation de la manipulation, qui n'était par ailleurs pas très compliqué. Il suffisait juste de mettre un morceau de magnésium dans de l'acide et de récuperer le gaz formé pour mesurer son volume. Ensuite, il fallait untiliser le gaz obtenu pour former une petite explosion avec une allumette.

Soudain, un gros BOUM! retentit dans toute la salle. Une flamme traversa la pièce dans sa largeur et enflamma les rideaux. Prient de surprise, plusieurs élèves firent des bétises; Marine qui tenait une fiole d'acide la fit tombée, Caroline fit tomber un bac en verre contenant 3litres de l'eau, le tout se retrouva a terre. Mais qui avait bien pu faire un bruit pareil? (on se le demande bien!)

Naruto se retourna vers Kakashi, le visage tout noir, un tube a essai explosé dans une main et une allumette éteinte dans l'autre.

_Naruto_: (air désolé) Ooups...

_La prof:_ Auuuuuuuuuuuuu Feeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

_Sasuke_: C'est malin Naruto! La t'as décroché le ponpon!

_La prof:_ Auuuuuuuuuuuuu Feeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

_Naruto:_ Mais euuuuuh! On m'a pas dit que ca risquait d'explosé et de faire des flammes

_La prof:_ Auuuuuuuuuuuuu Feeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

_Fanny_: C'est que normalement ca doit pas exploser ni faire de flamme...

_Clara_: En plus j'ai pas surveillé ce qu'il fesait

_La prof:_ Auuuuuuuuuuuuu Feeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

_Naruto_: Elle me saoule la prof ... On sait qu'il y a le feu merde!

_Sakura et Hélène_: Faudrait peut ètre l'éteindre, non?

Naruto prend son bac remplit d'eau, s'approche des rideaux en flamme et balance le liqude sur le feu. Manque de bol, la moitié de l'eau partit dans le mauvais sens et attérie sur les prises électriques se qui fit sauter les plombs de tout l'établissement et déclancha l'alarme a incendie. Tout les menbres du groupe prirent leurs affaires et au lieu d'aller se ranger dans la cour en attendant que tout ce calme, il sortirent du lycée et tout le monde rentrat a ces quartiers.


	4. Mercredi

_Une semaine à Fustel_

Base: Naruto

Disclamer: personne ne m'appartient, que ce soit ceux qui viennent de Konoha, de Suna ou même mes potes qui y participent gracieusement sans savoir que je leurs reserve de biens belles surprises (sourire machiavelique)

Rated: Au maxi un ti kiss (eeh oui cette fic ce veut gentillette!) donc K

Résumé: Un certains nombres de genins viennent passer une semaine dans notre vénérable bahut... et donc chez nous...

Note: Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont accepté de figurer dans cette histoire et qui me font confiance (c'est a dire personne!)

Excuses: Je m'excuse pour la débilité profonde de cette histoire, les insultes, les sous entendus débiles et bien évidemment pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

_**Réponse au reveiws:**_

Molly: merci encore de la lire et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Ne compte pas voir la limite de ma follie maintenant... j'en ai plein a revendre!

Clara: Oooooh arrete de dire que tu refusera parce que c'est pas vrai, tu es tellement contente d'y participer (l'auteur sefait courses par une clara version monstrueuse). C'est vrai que je vous fait passer pour des gros boulet mais bon ca change pas trop, j'essaye vraiment de vous montrez tel que vous etes. Et puis pour les TP, je vous en veux pas de demander ma feuille, les redoublant son fait pour aider les autres (enfin je crois). J'espère que l'année prochaine se sera pareil (mais faut d'abord qu'on reussissent a passer!)

Nerwende: Lol! meurt pas quand même ca serait con que tu lise pas la fin! C'est vrai que entourer de cochons vaches et tout ca pourrait etre drole! Faudrait essayer. Sinon j'aimerai bien avoir un Kakashi chez moi ... Kakashi PoooooooWaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Et aussi pleins de merci à Alice, Hasuki77, et tout les autres pour leurs reviews qui m'on faites super plaisir

BONNE LECTURE!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre3**: Troisième jours

_Apparition rapide de:_

Laury (alias Laury au lait): 1m70 blonde les yeux ... euh ba je sais pas (je regarde pas la couleur des yeux des gens moa!) si je vous dit qu'elle est blonde vous imaginez sa mentalité (je vous jure j'ai rien contre les blondes)

Laurence (alias Laurensorcellée): 1m65 brune les yeux marrons c'est une victime (je blague) elle est super sympa.

En ce mercredi matin, les 8 ninja et leurs locataire (je sais pas si on peut dire ca comme ca) se retrouvèrent devant la salle 302 pour deux heures de francais.

Des changement de colocataire avait eu lieu le mardi soir. Hinata avait été envoyé chez Fabien pour remplacer Lee.

_Clara_: Booooonjoouuuuurrrrr!

_Tous_: Salut...

_Marine_: Elle est pas la Fanny?

_Neji_: Bah non, tu le voit bien qu'elle est pas la

_Marine_: Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait cette nuit pour qu'il soit de mauvais poil Caro?

_Caroline_: Rien je te jure! Je lui ai même pas sauté dessus

_Kiba_: Tu aurai peut etre dû, ca nous aurait évité de supporter sa mauvaise humeur

_Hinata_: Ooh Neji-kun! Faut pas faire la tête comme ca

_Clara et Naruto_: Sourit a la vie petit sushi! (c'est une des expressions complètement débile de Clara)

_Tous:_ Désolant!

_Gaara_: (sourit ... Comment ca Gaara sait sourire? l'auteur se prend du sable dans la gueule Aïeeeuuuuuuh!) En fait, j'aime cette classe, surtout depuis que gros sourcils est plus la...

_Hélène_: Ca évite aussi qu'il appelle jusqu'a je sais pas quelle heure chez moi pour parler a Sakura!

_Fabien_: C'est pour ca que j'ai plus de crédit sur mon portable, Aaaah l'enflure! Sakura je veux que tu me REMBOURSE!

_Sakura_: Naaan!

_Fabien:_ Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Sakura_: Naaaaan!

_Neji_: Vos gueule!

_Sakura_: Naaaaan!

_Mélodie_: Ca y est, tu la bloqué!

_Sakura_: Naaaaan!

_Irwin_: Trop bien! Aime tu le chocolat?

_Sakura_: Naaaaan!

_Kiba:_ Es tu intelliengente?

_Sakura_: Naaaaan!

_Fanny et Kakashi:_ Yo!

_Sakura_: Naaaaan!

_Fanny_: A quoi elle joue?

_Hinata_: Fabien l'a bloqué et maintenant elle ne dit plus que "Naaaaan!"

_Fanny_: Trop bien, on peut jouer?

_Sakura_: Naaaaan!

_Kakashi_: Aimes tu Sasuke?

_Sakura_: Naaaaan!

_Sasuke_: (grand yeux surpris) Ai je bien entendu?

_Tous (sauf Sakura): _OUIiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Sasuke_: Démentiel!

_Fanny_: Est ce que ca te gène si je roule une méga pelle a Sasu chou? (désolé j'avais trop envie de mettre ca!)

_Sakura_: Naaaaan!

_Irwin_: N'en profite pas non plus

Sasuke: Est ce que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble?

_Sakura_: (saute au cou de l'Uchiwa) Ooooooooooooooh oui mon Sasuke d'amouuuuuur!

_Tous_: Mouahahahahahahaaaaaaaah!

_Kakashi_: Ca marche pas a tout les coups

Sasuke: Lache moaaaaaaaaaa! t'es louuuuuurdeuuuuh!

_Sakura_: Mais Sasuke...

_Tous_: Taaaaaaaaa Gueeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuleeeeeeeeeeeee!

_Naruto_: Fanny tu as prit l'habitude de Kakashi-sensei on dirait

_Fanny_: De quoi tu parles?

_Naruto_: L'habitude d'etre en retard!

_Fanny_: Aaah ca euuh... nan c'est que j'ai pas réussit a me lever!

_Sakura_: Je t'avais dit qu'il te sauterai dessus dès qu'il en auraut l'occasion (se prend un coup de poing sur la tête) Aaaaaaaieuuuuuuuuuuuh! (je sais pas si vous avez compris le sous entendu foireux).

_Kakashi_: Ca t'apprendra a dire des bétises!

C'est a ce moment que la prof fit son entrée dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe a des élèves déja bien énervés (ca promet pour la suite!).

_La prof_: Bonjour, j'espère que vous vous ètez bien reposés parce que je vous ai prévu un travail ou il faut bien suivre.

_Tous:_ --

_La prof_: Nous allons travailler sur de la poésie, avez vous vos livres rouges?

_Tous_: Euuuuuuuuuuuuh!

_La prof_: Qui n'a pas son livre?

_Angélique et stéphanie_: Nooouuuusssss!

_Laury et Laurence_: Nouuuuuuus aussiiiiii!

_stéphanie_: Je suppose qu'on doit s'en aller?

_La prof_: (désespérée) Oui..

_Angélique, Laury, Laurence et Stéphanie_: (sortent en fesant de grand signe de la main) Au reeevoiiiir! Graaaattez biiiieen!

_La prof_: Bon sortez vos livres et plus vite que ca...

10 minutes et une grosse migraine plus tard tout le monde étaient prèt (et bien oui il faut bien 10minutes pour sortir ces affaires et surtout fouttre un bordel monstre).

_La prof_: Vous allez choisir un texte au hasard dans le livre et je veux que vous l'étudiez en vue d'un exposé oral. Vous travaillerez avec votre voisin.

_Kakashi_: Si on a deja un texte mais qu'il est pas dans le livre on peut aussi?

_Fanny_: Aïeuuuuh! Ca va faire mal0

_La prof_: Pourquoi pas!

_Kiba_: Je crois qu'elle a oublié l'incident de lundi après midi!

_Caroline_: Y'a des chances

_La prof_: Allez, au boulot, vous avez 45minutes!

Tous ce mirent au travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même les grincheux (Sasuke serait il entrain de changer? _Sasuke: "Nooooooooon jamais..."_).

_La prof_: Stop, on pose les crayons. (ca fait deja 45 minutes, et oui c'est la magie des fanfic!)

_Tous_: Non, pas fini!

_La prof_: Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas fini, vous devez écouter les autres, c'est très important. Qui veut passer en premier?

_Tous_: Personne

_La prof_: Ooooh voyons! Bon disons mmh... Hélène et sa voisine

_Hélène et Sakura_: (se lève et se vont au tableau) Nous avons choisit un poème de Du Bellay intitulé _Heureux qui comme Ulysse ..._ qui fut ... (bon après on s'en fou parce qu'elle on bien fait leurs travail donc y'a rien de drole)

_La prof_: Parfait, je vous met 9sur 10 en note d'oral. C'est vraiment bien, complet. Vous pouvez vous rassoir. A qui le tour?

_Tous_: --

_La prof_: Alors disons ... Clara et Naruto!

_Clara_: Madame, c'est pas qu'on veut pas, c'est qu'on PEUT pas!

_La prof_: Comment ca vous POUVEZ pas?

_Clara_: On a chercher notre poème pendant 5minutes et après j'ai passé 40minutes a lui expliquer la signification donc en faite on a rien marqué d'autre que le titre et le nom de l'auteur...

_La prof_: Et sur quoi souhaitiez vous travailler?

_Naruto_: Désolé, j'ai perdu la page! Et puis en faite, j'ai rien noté.

_Sasuke_: Abrutis.

_Fanny_: Boulets.

_Kiba_: Bande de Crétin

_Mélodie_: Taches suprème

_Naruto_: Pourquoi est ce que vous utilisez des insultes pourris?

_Gaara_: Vos gueule vous étez tous très lourd

_Naruto_: Lourdeau toi même!

_Hinata_: Nous sommes en cours de francais Naruto, on est donc censé bien parler.

_La prof_: C'est pas gragné! Bon qui veut passer

_Gaara et Mélodie_: Nous!

_La prof_: Allez z'ou! (et ce se pretend prof de lettres francaises)

_Gaara et Mélodie_: Nous avons choisit _La resurrection des chairs _d'Agrippa d'Aubigué

_Fabien_: Quel est le con qui peut porter un nom pareil?

_Caroline:_ Je suis sur que ca t'irait a merveille.

_Gaara et Mélodie_: Ce texte parle de la vengeance des protestants envers les catholiques

_Irwin_: Mais on s'en fou

_Naruto_: Moi je veux écouter l'exposé de Kakashi-senseï

_Fanny_: Bien d'accord avec toi Naruto

_Gaara_: (devient fou) On nous parle de sang, de massacres et ...

_Sakura_: J'ai comprit pourquoi il a choisit celui la!

_Gaara_: (complètement hystérique) De corps lacérés, de faces écrasés, de bras qui sortent des arbres et ...

_Mélodie_: On se calme Gaararouné! Désolé il est juste en manque de sang!

_Tous_: Gaararouné?

_Mélodie: _Bah quoi?

_La prof_: Allez vous asseoir, cela vaut mieux. J'ai entendu plusieurs personnes dirent qu'ils voulaient entendre l'esposé de Kakashi et Fanny ... alors au boulot vous deux...

_Tous_: Voyons la reaction de la prof.

_Fanny et Kakashi_: Nous avons choisit un extrait du _Paradis du Batiffolage _numéro deux de l'écrivain de Konoha, Jiraya... (lisent ensuite un passage au contenu plus que douteux et enchaine avec le reste de l'exposé).

L"exposé dura 15minutes, pendant lesquels tout le reste de la classe écouta très attentivement.

_Fanny et Kakashi_: Voila on a fini...

_Tous_: (machoire qui tombe par terre) C'est quoi ce bordel, la prof les a même pas engueulés!

_La prof_: (big smile a faire peur) Eh bien ! J'ai vraiment adoré, vous méritez un 10 sur 10 (a noter que la prof ne me mettra jamais la note maximale donc je peux en profiter ici). L'extrait que vous avez lu aurait pu etre choquant au premier abord mais c'est très bien écrit et donc ca passe tout seul. J'aime beaucoup, par exemple, la métaphore des lapins qui se sautent dessus (ou qui se sautent tout court) ou encore celle du butoir (désolé c'est de pire en pire).

_Fanny_: Merciiiiiii!

_La prof_: Ensuite qui passe?

_Tous_: --

Et la ... ils furent sauvés par la sonnerie annoncant la récréation (c'est pas beau comme timing ca?). Aucun ne descendit pendant la pause parce que les deux autres heures de cours étaient au même étage et qu'ils n'avaient pas le courage de descendre (vive les flémards).

_Hélène_: Alors vous avez fait quoi hier soir les gens?

_Naruto_: Déssiné sur les murs!

_Kiba_: Et en plus il est fier de lui

_Clara_: Bah ouai on est fier de nous ... Waaaahaaaaaa! (fait une grimace trop horrible)

_Sakura_: Elle est belle la jeunesse... Nous on a regarder un film en mangeant du pop corn.

_Kiba_: Jai éclaté Marine a un jeu de voiture sur PS2 mais je me rappelle plus du nom

_Marine_: Même pas vrai. C'était pas sur PS2 mais sur PC et en plus c'était Adibou...

_Tous_: Mouahahahaaaaaaah!

_Gaara_: On a joué au strip poker avec Mélo. Elle est douée!

_Mélodie_: Eh bah ouai! Je l'ai explosé! Il a presque fini a poil...

_Les filles_: Alors? (toute des perverses refoullées)

_Mélodie_: Rien vu il c'est recouvert de sable!

_Les filles_: Nuuul!

_Fabien_: Hinata est douée en langue!

_Tous_: Aaah bon!

_Fabien_: Qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer bande de pervers! Elle est douée et elle m'a aidée a réviser le controle d'Allemand.

_Fanny_: Kakashi et moi on c'est bourrés la gueule et après je lui sauvagement sauté dessus et après je me souviens plus mais je sais que je me suis réveillée a poil dans son lit...

_Tous_: KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Fanny et Kakashi_: Vraiment crédule!

_Caroline_: Ca ne m'aurait pas étonnée que ca se soit passé comme ca, avoue que ca t'aurait pas génée?

_Fanny_: Roooooh Caroline, fallait pas le dire, je vais plus ètre crédible après!

_Neji_: Tu l'était pas a l'origine

_Naruto_: Parce que tu l'es toi, Neji chou?

_Neji_: Smeurf!

_Sasuke_: Irwin avait invité des potes, on c'est bourré, on a regardé un film trop pourri mais comme on était Joyeux on a trouvé ca bien et après on a envoyé des SMS complètement stupide a Marine et Kiba

_Marine_: Aah oui, merci de nous avoir réveillés!

_Irwin_: C'est pas grave, de toute facon tu as l'habitude maintenant!

_Hinata_: Et toi neji, qu'est ce que tu as fait de ta soirée?

_Neji_: Euuuuuuuuuh ...

_Sakura_: C'est qu'ils l'ont vraiment fait!

_Hinata_: Fait quoi? (j'espère que vous avez comprit... sinon faut relire le cours d'espagnol du mardi)

_Tous_: Rien, t'es trop jeune!

La fin de la récré sonna et tous vinrent se plaquer contre la porte (technique pour avoir les places du fond). Ils se poussèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, le temps que la prof de physique/chimie débarque. Elle se faufilla tant bien que mal entre les élèves pour parvenir a la porte, prète a lacher sous la pression. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une horde de bipède mi-homme (les hommes sont des bipèdes) mi-animal (ca c'est dû aux coup de poing et griffures que l'ont se prend en entrant en cours) s'élanca a la recherche de la meilleur place, c'est a dire au fond, contre un mur (elle est dangeureuse cette classe).

_La prof_: Bonjour! Je tiens a vous dire dès le début du cours q'il n'y aura pas de TP de chimie pour les 3semaines a venir parce qu'un élève a mit le feu dans la salle (regard lourd sur Naruto). Vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'a lui.

_Tous_: Meeeerciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Naaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuutooooooooooooooooooooo!

_La prof_: Et bien je voit que ca vous fait plaisir!

_Tous_: OUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_La prof_: (air désespéré) Bon maintenant je vais vous rendre vos copies du controle précédent

_Tous_: Aïeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

_La prof_: Effectivement c'est pas terrible, mais j'ai eu de quoi me réconforter en les lisant, enfin réconforter est un bien grand mot... Nous avons des perles pour ce controle!

_Marine_: Vous croyez que c'est de nous qu'elle parle?

_Fanny et Clara_: Y'a des chances que ce soit nos copies!

_La prof_: Coomencons tout de suite avec la copie de ... Marine ... alors Marine je ne savais pas que ton second prénom était John et ton nom de famille Robert (faut prononcer avec l'accent anglais), enfin bon merci de la précision. La prochaine fois au lieu de marquer ce genre de chose, REVISE!

_Marine:_ Arg ... 5sur 20

_La prof_: Ensuite, Laury au lait ... Magnifique surnom, vraiment ridicule. Toi, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta reponse a la question 4 qui était Combien y a t il de mol de fer dans 10centimètre de fil de fer? D'après toi la reponse est ... Ca depend, ca dépasse? La note par contre est beaucoup moin drole, 4sur 20. Va t'asseoir!

_Tous_: Mouahahaaaaaaaaaaah! Ca dépend, ca dépasse!

_La prof_: (fait passer plusieurs copies) Au suivant, Fanny ou devrai-je dire Fanichou!

_Tous_: C'est mimi Fanichou

_Fanny_: Arf! Vos gueule!

_La prof_: Vraiment poétique la reponse a la question 2 de l'exercice de physique qui parlait de l'attraction terrestre! Ta réponse est: si la Terre n'attire plus le sattelite, il ne sera plus raccroché a cette dernière par une bretelle invisible et s'en ira loin! Magnifique, je te rassure la reponse va avec la note! Tu as 2,5. Bon nous dirons que Hélène est la seule qui remonte le groupe du fond dans mon estime avec un petit 15, n'est ce pas chouquette?

_Clara:_ (tête d'abrutie puissance10) Waaahouuuuu! elle l'a marqué! Elle a marqué son surnom!

_La prof_: (fait encore passer un paquet de copies) Passons a la feuille de Clara-la-casquette! Dites moi, qui vous donne ces surnoms ridicules?

Clara, Marine, Fanny, Laury, Laurence et Irwin lévent le doigt pour signifier que cette idée de surnom vennait d'eux.

_La prof_: Désespérants... Bon Clara, le coup de marquer "Superman" sur ta feuille parce que tu ne sais pas faire le calcul est limite. La note l'est aussi, 9,5, au suivant... Laurence alias Laurensorcellée, pfffffffff! 7sur 20. Prend ton controle et va t'asseoir, vous me turez dans cette classe

_Tous_: Ouaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

_La prof_: (fini de rendre les controles) Maintenant on va faire la correction

La sonnerie de 11heures retentit.

_Tous_: Maaaaadaaaaaaa...

_La prof_: Non! Vous ne sortez pas, pas de pause

_Sasuke_: J'en peux plus, je vais me tuer...

_Sakura_: Naan Sasuke fait pas ca!

_Sasuke_: Raison de plus pour le faire!

Le vikings (rappelez vous que la prof ressemble étrangement a un vikings) donna a chaque élève une fiche de correction détaillée, que tous durent lire attentivement (enfin c'est ce qu'ils fesaient croire).

_La prof_: Maintenant, corrigeons les exercices qu'il fallait faire pour aujourd'hui.

Elle passa dans les rangs pour vérifier si tous les avaient fait, mais comme par enchantement ne s'arrètait pas aux tables des gens pas sérieux (c'est a dire nous). Elle entama ensuite une correction au tableau. Au fond de la salle, une bataille de boulettes de papier renforcé au scotch s'entama, ponstuée de cris et d'insultes en tout genre (c'est pas sérieux tout ca!). Et bien sur la prof ne voyait rien (faut faire penser a lui acheter des lunettes).

_La prof_: Fanny et Irwin vous nettoirez a la fin de l'heure

_Fanny et Irwin_: (chacun une boulette dans la main, le bras en l'air) On est pas tout seul!

_La prof_: Peut importe,

_Fanny_: Mais c'est pas justeuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

_La prof_: Et bien vous nettoirez tous!

_Tous_: Merci Fanny

_Fanny_: (grand sourire) De rien!

La fin de l'heure se passa quasiment dans le calme, tout le monde déssinaient ou écrivaient des conneries. A 11heures 55, lorsque cela sonna, tous se retrouvèrent dans la cours a la demande de Marine, Clara et Fanny

_Clara_: On pensait qu'il faudrait faire une petit fête samedi soir.

_Tous_: Oouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Trop cool!

_Marine_: On pourrait faire une soirée a thème

_Toute les trois_: Et on pensait a une soirée "DISCO"! (tapent une petite corrégraphie)

_Tous_: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

_Clara_: Maiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

_Fanny_: Et puis aussi, on cherchait chez qui on pourrait la faire

_Neji_: C'est vous qui avez proposé donc pourquoi pas chez vous?

_Marine_: Pas assez grand.

_Fanny_: Habite en immeuble

_Clara_: Pas envie, c'est trop le bordel.

_Sakura_: On est mal barré. Qui pourrait acceuillir la fête?

_Irwin_: Pas moi... Pas envie de nettoyer.

_Hélène_: Pas moi, mes parents seront a la maison.

_Caroline_: Me suis engueulée avec ma mère parce que je fesait trop de bruit avec ...

_Tous_: On a comprit

_Hinata_: Non pas moi!

_Mélodie_: J'habite aussi en appart'.

Tout le monde se retourne vers Fabien qui était le seul a ne rien avoir dit

_Tous_: Faaaaaaabieeeeeeeeeeen!

_Fabien_: Naaaaaaaaaaaan!

_Caroline et Fanny_: On s'en fou, on va te sequestrer et te torturer (regards sadique)

_Fabien_: Je crois que j'ai pas le choix...

_Sakura_: Faut ramener quoi?

Ils firent donc l'inventaire de ce chacun devait acheter et décidèrent que finalement la thème de la soirée disco serait plustôt amusant...

Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour rentrer chez soi.

Supplément: _Petits bonjour d'un pays inconnu_

je suis absolument désolée pour le titre pourri que j'ai donné a ce supplément, j'espère que le contenu sera meilleur!

Il s'agit des lettres qu'on écrit nos chers ninja a leurs amis rester au pays...

**Lettre1**: Naruto à Iruka:

Yo Iruka-sensei!

Nous sommes mercredi aprem et comme y'a pas cours, j'en profite pour te raconter coment se passe notre semaine de vacances

Deja, je suis hébergé par Clara, c'est vrai une folle. Elle fait peur des foi!

Le lycée ou on est est remplit de fou, on se crorait dans un asile psychatrique. Et moi qui croyait que les lycéens étaient sérieux!

Les profs sont de vrai sadique, ils nous mettent des travaux écrit a toute les heures... Et moi qui est du mal a écrire. J'aurais peut etre mieux fait de refuser, mais bon!

A part ca y'a pas de ramen dans ce bled paumé, c'est quoi ce pays de MerDeeee! Je vais essayer d'en faire pour la petite fête de samedi soir.

Aah oui, je t'ai pas dit, ils on organisez une petite fête pour samedi. Le thème c'est le disco! Au fait, C'est quoi le disco?

Je te laisse ... Naruto, le futur Hokage.

**Lettre2**: Sakura à Ino:

Salut grosse truie!

Quoi de neuf? Nous on s'eclate comme des petits fou, en plus je suis avec Sasukeeeeeeeeee!

Sinon je dort chez Hélène, elle est super sympa et très intelligente donc je suis avec quelqu'un qui a de la conversation (pas comme avec toi, quoi!).

Le lycée ressemble pas du tout a ce que j'imaginai, c'est pas comme dans les film américains, il est vraiment pourrit.

A part ca, on a tué Lee, et comme il est plus dans mes pattes je peux draguer Sasuke sans problème... Le rève quoi!

Je te laisse sans te faire de bisous, tu en mérite pas..

Sakura alias Grand Front...

**Lettre3**: Sasuke a Itachi _(Kyaa! ils s'écrivent! ils doivent pas se detester tant que ca alors):_

Salut connard de psychopate de frangin. _(je retire ce que j'ai dit)_

Je t'envoie cette lettre juste parce que je peux l'envoyer a personne d'autre puisse que TU LES A TOUS TUES!

Je suis en vacances, enfin la vieille peau qui nous sert d'Hokage appelle ca des vacances, dans une ville toute pourri ou je peux même pas m'entrainer tranquille.

En plus, elle a aussi envoyé ce bonbon rose qui me sert de coéquipière! Heureusement, le mec qui m'héberge, c'est a dire Irwin, est super sympa.

Le bahut ou on est tombés est remplit de tarés, je suis sur que tu pourrait t'y faire des potes.

J'arrete de t'écrire parce que ca me fait chier a un point tu peux meme pas imaginer.

Je te tuerai un jour ... Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Lettre4**: Kakashi à Gai:

Yo éternel rival!

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle a t'annoncer ... Lee est décédé il y a peu de temps, ne t'inquiète pas il a eu une belle mort puisqu'il a fini en cobaye de dissection... Très interressant je te jure, c'était même inpressionnant lorsque les deux gamines lui on extrait le coeur et les poumons.

C'est l'une de ces gamines qui m'héberge, elle s'appelle Fanny. C'est une pure perverse, elle m'a piqué mes _Icha Icha Paradise _pour les lire...

Je te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et je t'envoie avec cette lettre les effets perso de ton ex-élève et aussi un bout d'orteil! Pleure pas trop.

Kakashi.

**Lettre4**: Gaara à Temari et Kankuro

Eumfff!

La semaine ce passe bien, je dort chez une nana cool qui s'appelle mélodie. Je suis pas trop mal tombé.

On s'éclate bien, on charcutte le chat des voisins, on refait les parpiers peints a coup de scalpels ... Comment ca on est pas normaux? Vous allez voir quand je vais rentrer!

A part ca le bahut est remplit de suicidaire dépréssifs. _(Ca fait plaisir MERCI!) _Je suis sur que tu te sentirais chez toi Kankuro

J'ai tué Lee, le mec aux gros sourcils. Il me gonflait, j'ai pas pu m'en empecher, et puis ca tombait bien parce que j'avais foiré ma dissection de souris donc il a servit de cobaye. Après tout il ressembalit deja a une grenouille, et comme les souris et les grenouilles c'est de animaux...

A plus.

Gaara (futur Kazekage)

**Lettre5**: Kiba à Shino

Salut!

Tu te fais pas trop chier sans nous? Moi en tout cas pas du tout, je m'éclate comme un fou...

Marine, c'est le nom de celle chez qui j'habite, elle est vraiment sympa et les personnes de sont bahut sont cool aussi, même si on pourrait les prendre pour des dégénérés...

Comment va Akamaru? J'espère que t'as bougé ton cul pour le voir... Et tes chers insectes? Des noiuveaux nés?

Je te laisse, faut que je trouve un déguisement pour la soirée disco de samedi! Encore une idées a la con tu trio infernal, j'ai nommé Marine, Clara et Fanny! Ca promet.

A dimanche... Kiba

**Lettre6**: Hinata à Hiashi _(je sais plus très bien si c'est le nom de son père ou de quelqu'un d'autre en tout cas c'est adressé a son papa)_

Bonjour père, Comment aller vous? La famille se porte bien?

Le début de semaine a été plutot mouvementé avec la mort d'un des coéquipiers de Neji, tué accidentellement et disséqué.

J'ai également changé de lieu de résidence. Je vivais chez Hélène avec Sakura et j'ai été emmenée chez Fabien!

Samedi soir il y a une petite fête de prévu sur le thème du disco...

A bientot

Hinata.

P.S: En faite je sais pas trop si je vais rentrer parce que je suis vraiment bien ici et au moins y'a personne pour me faire chier!

**Lettre7**: Neji à Tenten

Hello Tenten!

J'ai pas grand chose a dire a part que va falloir ce trouver un nouveau coéquipier vu que Gaara a anneantit Lee... Enfin plus ce con dans nos pattes!

Sinon je vit chez Caroline, une vrai folle cette fille mais elle est sympa.

On va rentrer Dimanche mais je pense que serait pas trop en forme pour m'entrainer vu que je vais me bourrer la gueule samedi soir...

Enfin bon je te raconterai tout ca quand on se verra!

Neji


	5. Jeudi

_Une semaine à Fustel_

Base: Naruto

Disclamer: personne ne m'appartient, que ce soit ceux qui viennent de Konoha, de Suna ou même mes potes qui y participent gracieusement sans savoir que je leurs reserve de biens belles surprises (sourire machiavelique)

Rated: Au maxi un ti kiss (eeh oui cette fic ce veut gentillette!) donc K

Résumé: Un certains nombres de genins viennent passer une semaine dans notre vénérable bahut... et donc chez nous...

Note: Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont accepté de figurer dans cette histoire et qui me font confiance (c'est a dire personne!)

Excuses: Je m'excuse pour la débilité profonde de cette histoire, les insultes, les sous entendus débiles et bien évidemment pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

BONNE LECTURE!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre5**: Quatrième jour

_Apparition de:_

Said: 1m75 (en faite je crois qu'il est un peu plus grand que moi mais je suis pas sur... désolée) brun yeux noir super sympa très bon dessinateur. Il a toujours de très bonne idées pour les sujet d'art pla mais elle ne sont pas toujours réalisable.

Aurélie: Pas de description, juste dire que c'est une pseudo goth, dépressive chronique et que je peux pas la blairer

_Ces deux la ne font pas partis de ma classe, on fait seulement de l'art plastique ensemble._

En ce jeudi matin, quatrième jours pour nos chers ninja, seul un petit groupe se présenta à 8heures au lycée. Il était composé de Irwin et Sasuke, Fanny et Kakashi ainsi que de Caroline et Neji. Tout les six se retrouvèrent devant la salle 8, la salle d'art plastique. Comble du magnifique (enfin, si on peut appelé ca du magnifique) la prof arriva avec 15minutes d'avance (d'habitude, c'est 15mnutes de retard).

_La prof_: Bonjour! Je vois que tout le monde est la... Magnifique on va pouvoir commencer un nouveau sujet.

_Tous_: (trop la tête dans le cul pour répondre) Eumff!

_La prof_: Et puisque certains ninja de Konoha sont la, ils vont eux aussi nous montrer leurs talents plastique.

_Les ninja_: Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

_La prof_: Prennez tous une feuille pour noter le sujet ... Bon, le nouveau thème de travail est ... (roulement de tambour) ... "_Si part une nuit d'hiver un voyager... _" (c'est réellemnt un sujet qu'elle nous a donné)

_Tous_: C'est quoi ce sujet de sadique?

_La prof_: Allez au travail!

Il y eu ensuite un mouvement de foule vers la toute petite réserve pour y prendre de quoi travailler, c'est a dire des feuilles très grand format et de la peinture sans pinceaux (de toute facon vu l'état de ces derniers, il vaut mieux prendre les siens).

_Caroline_: Pfffff! Je sais pas quoi faire!

_Kakashi_: Je sais pas dessiner... (sort son bouquin) Ca au moins, sa me réconforte!

_Said_: Waouuuuuuuuhhhh! Icha Icha Paradise... C'est bien?

_Kakashi_: Oooooooooh tu connais!

_Said_: Juste entendu parler...

_Fanny_: J'avoue, c'est bien!

_Sasuke_: Ca fait une perverse assumé de plus

_Neji_: Caroline est pas mal non plus!

_Caroline et Fanny_ Perverses Poowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Aurélie_: Arrétez putain j'ai mal a la tête...

_Sasuke_: C'est qui cette ... c'est une fille au faite?

_Irwin_: Eeeh bien oui, il parrait que c'est une fille! C'est une pseudo Goth, dépressive chronique..

_Fanny_: Ta gueule Aurélie, on t'as rien demandé.

_Aurélie_: M'en fou, je retourne écouter Slipnot et chialer dans mon coin...

_Said_: Ouaiiiiiiiii, vive les vacances!

_La prof_: Bon j'espère que ca avance?

_Tous_: Ouaiiiii!

Tous se turent... Said qui ce trouvait au premier rang passa au dernier afin de pouvoir lire le livre de Kakashi, et les autres, eh bien ... ils avaient touvés des idées pour le sujet.

_Irwin_: Quelqu'un a un crayon rouge?

_Tous_: Naaan!

_Irwin_: Vous servez a rien...

Il trouva un crayon après plusieurs minutes de recherches intensive au fond de son sac _(Marine: "Tu appelles ca un sac toi?" Fanny: "Bah en tout cas ca y ressemble" Marine: "Tu parle d'une poubelle plutot" Fanny: "Aussi!" Irwin: "Je vous EMMERDE!")_.

_Sasuke_: Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Trop fort!

_Tous_: Quoi?

_Sasuke_: C'est trop beau, mon dessin il put a coté de ca!

_Kakashi_: (compare les deux dessins) J'avou que vu comme ca...

_Sasuke_: Pas besoin d'en rajouter sensei

_Caroline_: (qui arrive et qui donc, n'a pas vu le dessin) Mais non, je suis sur que ... (après avoir vu le dessin) Aaaaaaah, bon d'accord j'ai rien dit!

_Tous_: Mouhahaaaaaaaaaaaah

_Sasuke_: Même pas drole! Et puis d'abord montrez vos oeuvres d'art si vous croyez quels sont mieux...

Caroline, Neji, Said et Fanny apportèrent leurs projet. Caroline avait représenté un nain qui se baladait dans la foret pour aller couper du bois, Neji avait fait un croqui de pas dans la neige, Said avait déssiné un boule a neige avec un voyager et de la neige dedans et Fanny avait fait un oeil avec un loup hurlant dans la pupille. Le dessin de Irwin montrait un homme de dos avec une écharpe rouge, qui s'en va dans la nuit et le froid.

C'était vrai que a coté, la representation plastique de Sasuke était, comment dire, vraiment pas du même niveau (désolé si je casse le mythe du Sasuke doué dans toute les disciplines!). Sa feuille était recouverte de tache au fusain qui était sencé montrer la neige, avec une forme noir au fond.

_Sasuke_: Vous ètes désespérants!

_Fanny_: C'est toi qui est désespéré...

_Sasuke_: Je vais me suicider, ouvré moi la fenètre s'il vous plait...

_Neji_: Tu vas pas aller loin, on est au rez de chaussé.

_Sasuke_: Galèèèreeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

_Kakashi_: C'est dommage, tu aura toujours Sakura dans les jambes...

_Sasuke_: Et merdeeeeuuuuuuuuuh!

_Aurélie_: (eh oui elle est toujours la) Vos gueule putain... J'ai mal a la tête!

_Said_: Tiens on l'avait oublié celle la

_Aurélie_: La ferme j'ai dit!

_Neji_: Elle me saoule...

_Aurélie_: Vous me faite chier alors vos gueule et laissé moi admirer la musique de Slipnot en paix

_Caroline_: Slipchiotte ouai! (désolé pour les fans du groupe)

_Aurélie_: FERME LAaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Kakashi se lève, active un superbe Shidori et BAaaMmm... plus d'Aurélie!

_Fanny et Caroline_: Merciiii Kakashiiiiii!

_Kakashi_: De rien, j'adore faire plaisir!

_Caroline_: (big smile) Tu sais je ... (se prend un coup sur la tête de la part de Fanny) AaaaaIiiiiiiiiEeeeeeeuuuuuuh!

_Fanny_: L'est a moi... enlève tes sales mains de là!

_La prof_: (lève enfin son nez de son PC) C'est bizarre! Pourquoi elle ne crit plus l'autre folle?

_Tous_: Plus là!

_La prof_: Je vais la marquer absente alors! (complètement a l'ouest, comme le coup ou un mec est sortit du cour par la fenetre! elle a rien vu)

La récréation sonna. Il restait encore une heure. Cette dernière passa vite, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

A 11heures, les artistes (j'adore dire qu'on est des artistes quand on fait de l'art pla... )(_Marine: "Ca sent l'attaque personnelle contre un certain Uchiwa" Fanny: "Pas du tout") _retrouvèrent les autres qui venaient juste de débarquer.

_Kiba:_ Bien travaillés?

_Irwin_: Ouai! Kakashi nous a débarrassé de la meuf super saoulante de notre groupe...

_Gaara_: Je croyait que la supression de gens c'était mon travail!

_Kakashi_: Aujourd'hui, c'est a mon tour

_Clara_: Eeeh Gaara et les autres vous devriez pas etre en allemand?

_Les germanistes_: Pas envies on se fait chier!

_Fabien_: En plus on a controle, et j'aime pas l'allemand, je comprend rien!

_Mélodie_: Dit plutôt que tu veux dormir...

_Fabien_: OUiiiiiii et alors?

_Hinata_: Eux aussi ils ont leurs Shikamaru national

Les ninja expliqua alors qui était Shikamaru, le plus gros fénéant de tout les villages cachés.

_Sakura_: Je suis sur qu'ils s'entendraient a merveille!

_Fabien_: Vive les loques!

Ils furent interompu par l'arrivé du chaussé au moine (la prof d'espagnol) qui priat les germanistes de bouger et ses élèves de rentrer en cours. Elle avait 10minutes de retard.

_La prof_: Désolée pour le retard.

_Kiba_: On avait même pas remarqué

_La prof_: Je vais commencer par rendre les écrits du dernier cour... C'est pas fameux et heureusement pour vous, c'est pas noté... J'ai eu de très mauvaises surprise. Alors je m'appercoit que certaines personnes ne savent toujours pas comment on dit "bonjour" (regard meurtrier a Fanny), d'autres n'ont toujours pas comprit que le double "N" n'existe pas (regard ahurrit envers Marine) et puis il y en a d'autre qui prenne le mot en francais et qui mettent un "O" ou un "A" en terminaison (a l'adresse de Clara er Angélique). Enfin, certaines personnes, en faite tout ceux de Konoha, m'ont parlé des langues diverses. J'ai eu de l'italien, du portugais et aaaaah oui, magnifissance, du francais... Seul Naruto a sû nous fait quelque chose de bien

_Tous_: (étonnement général) Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Naruto_: Je le savais je suis un BOSS!

_La prof_: Aah non désolée je me suis trompée de ligne!

_Tous_: Ouuuuuuuuuf!

_La prof_: La bonne copie provient de Kakashi! C'est un peu pervers pour un gamin mais bon...

_Fanny_: T'aurais pût m'aider quand même...

_Kakashi_: Si tu m'avais demandé...

_Caroline_: C'est moi ou notre Kakashi chou a détronné Léa?

_Les ninja_: Léaaaaaaaa!

_Hélène_: C'est normal elle est pas la...

_Marine et Fanny_: Ooooooooh miss parfaite est pas la!...!...! Miss parfaite est pas la! Miss parfaite est pas la!

_La prof_: En attendant les deux filles, vous pourriez prendre note de ce que "miss parfaite" fait, elle a quand même 17 a l'oral et 17.5 a l'écrit...

_Fanny_: Y'a pas quelqu'un pourrait nous débarrassé de la prof et de miss parfaite?

_Irwin_: Je ne m'occupe plus des profs.

_Naruto_: Pour cette léa, on peut toujours appeler a Konoha, je suis sur que quelqu'un pourra faire quelque chose

_Clara_: Moi pas d'accord parce qu'après je vais ètre toute seule!

_Caroline_: Tu es deja toute seule vu qu'elle parle pas!

_Neji_: Tu t'es fait lamentablement avoir...

_Sasuke_: N'en rajoute pas trop sinon elle va faire la bouille! (regard amusé vers Irwin qui lui avait balancé la phrase).

_La prof_: Bon vous avez fini?

_Tous_: Naaaaaaa;!

_La prof_: Si vous ne dites pas "oui", se sera controle!

_Tous_: Ouiiiiiiiiiii! --

Le chaussé au moine remit les feuilles aux élèves, heureusement pour eux, ce travail n'était pas noté... Kakashi fit passer sa copie a toute la classe (on a dit que cette copie avait un brin de perversité oui ou non? bon alors me demandé pas pourquoi il la fait passer!). Tous parlaient plus ou moins discrètement et pour une fois, elle ne dit rien.

La fin du cours sonna.

_La prof_: Avant de partir, je vous annonce que je ne serai pas la demain..

_Kiba_: M'en fou j'avait pas l'intention de venir...

_La prof_: Pardooon!

_Marine_: Pffffffff! Quel abruti

_Kiba_: C'est pour ca que tu m'aimes non?

_Tous_: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

_Clara et Fanny_: Tu l'avait pas dit Marinou!

_Marine_: Y'a rien a dire, il délire!

_Neji_: Il était pas censé y avoir une sortie demain?

_Kiba_: C'est pour ca que j'ai dit que je viendrais pas!

_La prof_: Ah oui... la sortie (sourire niai) ... Bon allez y!

_Tous_: Adioooooos!

Tous se dirigèrent ensuite vers les lieux ou ils prennaient leurs repas.

Le rendez-vous a 13heures 30 avait été donné devant le gymnase, cette après midi était consacré au sport...

Le prof (vous remarquerez qu'on a que deux profs masculin, c'est la déch!), arriva avec 15minutes de retard, comme a son habitude...

_Les filles_: Bonjour m'sieuuuuu... On fait quoi aujourd'hui!

_Le prof_: Garderie...

_Marine_: Sérieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux...

_Le prof_: J'ai pas envi de vous faire cours donc vous allez sur l'herbe et puis... je prend des ballons et vous vous démmerdez!

_Clara et Naruto_: On fait une balle aux prisonniers!

_Tous_: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Les voici donc tous partient en direction du stade, après s'etre changer évidemment (sauf que je passe les détails du vestiaire des mecs parce que ca me ferait baver sur mon clavier), avec un caddie remplit de ballons, maillots et autres plots.

_Le prof_: Faut faire deux équipes

_Naruto_: Vous jouez m'sieu?

_Les filles_: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Clara et Caroline_: On fait les équipes!

_Caroline_: Je prend tout les mecs

_Clara_: C'est pas du jeu

_Caroline_: Rien a foutre!

_Marine Fanny Clara et Mélodie_: Pas question!

_Caroline_: Jalouses?

_Fanny_: Si tu t'approches trop près de Kakashi je te trucide

_Caroline_: Plus que jalouse!

_Le prof_: Bon les filles on joue?

_Laurence_: Je connais pas les règles du jeu!

_Tous_: Sérieux...

Voici donc le prof que essaye d'expliquer les règles du jeu a une pauvre paumée.

_Laurence_: Toujours rien compris!

Et on repart pour un tour d'explications...

_Laurence_: Toujours pas!

_Le prof_: On va jouer sa viendra!

_Neji_: Et si on jouait avec deux ballons?

_Tous_: Ouaiiiiiiii!

_Laurence_: Naaaaannn!

Voici donc tout le groupe qui commence a jouer. Sans surprise, ceux de Konoha mirent tout les autres K.O au bout de 5minutes.

_Fabien_: Pas juste ils utilisent leurs chakra! Enfin je m'en fou vu que je suis dans l'équipe qui gagnent mais bon...

Après cette constatation, le jeu reprit, et cette fois, sans triche. Le jeu était plus équilibré, sauf qu'avec Laurence dans l'une des équipe, ils partaient avec un sacré handicap (c'est pas vrai, je l'adore cette fille). Soudain, une balle traversa l'air de jeu, le prof déconcentré, ne vit pas la seconde arrivée et ce la prit en pleine face

_Le prof_: Aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiieuuuuuuuuuuuh... Qui a voulu me tuer?

_Tous_ (sauf la coupable): Sakura!

_Naruto_: Mouahaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Pas loupé!

_Le prof_: J'en ai marreuuuuuh... Au dernier cour, Fanny m'a déboité l'épaule, et puis tout le monde ce fou de ma gueule... Marreuuuh!

_Irwin_: Aaah ouai j'avais oublié que y'avait le bourrin dans l'autre équipe.

_Fanny_: Ta gueule!

_Le prof_: Je me retire du jeu, vous étez trop dangeureux pour moi!

_Tous_: Ooooooooooooohhhh!

Après ce petit incident, le jeu reprit son cours, dans la joie et la bonne humeur...

Malheureusement, toute chose a une fin, et ce jour la, ce fut a cause de la pluie... Donc tout le monde se rendient au premier etage du gymnase, dans le dojo...

_Clara_: Qui veut danser avec moi?

_Tous_: Personne:

_Clara_: allez... Sinon je fais chier...

_Fanny et Marine_: Pas nous, s'il vous plait, au grand dieu des tarés, pas nous, pas nous,...

_Clara_: Narutoooooooooo!

_Naruto_: On danse quoi?

_Gaara_: Entraine toi pour Samedi.

_Hinata et Sakura_: Ooooh non pitié!

Et voici donc Clara et Naruto, debout au milieu des tapis, a danser le disco, accompagné par des chanteuses, j'ai nommé toute les filles présentent.

_Kiba_: Galère!

_Kakashi_: Je savais qu'elles étaient stupides mais la...

_Le prof_: Vous avez fini?

_Caroline_: OUiiii Maggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

_Les ninja_: Maggy?

_Le prof_: J'aurai jamais du dire ca

_Neji_: Dire quoi?

_Irwin_: Que quand il était jeune il s'appelait Maggy!

_Tous_: Maggy Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Le prof_: Bon il est l'heure, vous pouvez y aller...

_Tous_: Au revoiiiiiiir!

Il était 15heures 20, l'heure pour tout le monde de retourner a ces quartiers...

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeh oui Nerwende...Ma prof d'art pla est complètement conne, ...et oui, y'a bien un mec qui est sortit de son cours par la fenètre parce que la prof a refusé de nous laisser une pause!

Tiens je vais lancer un petit sondage: Quels perso preferez vous? Choisissez une personne de Naruto et une de mon bahut...

Merci a tous de lire ce chapitre et reviews please!


	6. Vendredi

_Une semaine à Fustel_

Base: Naruto

Disclamer: personne ne m'appartient, que ce soit ceux qui viennent de Konoha, de Suna ou même mes potes qui y participent gracieusement sans savoir que je leurs reserve de biens belles surprises (sourire machiavelique)

Rated: Au maxi un ti kiss (eeh oui cette fic ce veut gentillette!) donc K

Résumé: Un certains nombres de genins viennent passer une semaine dans notre vénérable bahut... et donc chez nous...

Note: Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont accepté de figurer dans cette histoire et qui me font confiance (c'est a dire personne!)

Excuses: Je m'excuse pour la débilité profonde de cette histoire, les insultes, les sous entendus débiles et bien évidemment pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

BONNE LECTURE!

**

* * *

**

**chapitre6**: Cinquième jour

Ce vendredi, dernier jour complet de cour (et bien oui, on a cour le samedi matin!), était organisé une sortie d'histoire de l'art sur le thème de la Renaissance. Pour cela, la petite troupe de joyeux lurons (j'adore dire ca) avait rendez vous a 9heures devant le lycée, direction du Louvre.

Le car arrive devant le lycée; et tentant d'effectuer une manoeuvre pour ce mettre dans le sens du depard, explose littéralement les poteaux servant de protection a l'entrée du lycée avec la partie avant droite du véhicule, touchant ainsi la portière. S'appercevant de sa bétise, le chauffeur fit une marche arrière et rentrat dans un des énormes pots de fleur ornant le rond point.

_Naruto_: Je sent qu'on n'est pas arrivés!

_Hinata_: Imagine, on est pas encore dedans.

_Irwin_: On va jamais pouvoir partir vu l'état dans lequel est le car...

_Gaara et Mélodie_: Ou alors on va jamais arriver...

Le car étant enfin d'aplomd, le chauffeur ouvrit la portière arrière pour laisser monter les monstres. Les profs d'histoire des arts présentent, c'est a dire la prof de francais et celle d'art pla (je garde la troisième prof de la matière pour les cours du samedi) comptèrent les élèves et lorsque tout fut okay, le car démarra direction Paris.

Les discutions entre les élèves allaient bon train, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, comme tout le monde quoi (j'aime bien me dire qu'il pourrait etre exactement comme nous).

_Caroline_: Chauffeur on veut de la musiqueuuuuh!

Le chauffeur allume donc la radio et tombe sur ... SKYROCK!

_Tous_: AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan pitiéééééééééééé! (désolé pour les fans de cette radio).

_Gaara_: Quelque chose de plus glok merde!

_Tous_: Du rockkkkk!

Le chauffeur change donc de radio et tombe sur RTL (de mieux en mieux!)

_Neji_: Putain on a dit du rock pas les info on s'en fou!

_Sakura_: Personne a un CD?

_Marine et Clara_: Naaaaaaaaan!

_Irwin et Caroline_: Non plus!

_Hélène_: Désolée!

_Kakashi_: Faaaaaaaannyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

_Fanny_: OUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Kakashi_: Ton baladeur et surtout ton CD!

_Fanny_: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Pas envie de vous rendre service!

_Tous_ :Pourquoi?

_Fanny_: Parce que vous vous fouttez de ma gueule quand je dit que j'aime pas les MP3 et que je préfère mon vieux baladeur!

_Sasuke_: Peut etre mais la c'est un cas de force majeur...

Fanny se lève et met a fond son CD de Placebo dans le car... Tout le monde se met a chanter et a danser (un gros bordel quoi!).

Tous: "See you at the bitter end...See you at the bitter end..."

Le chauffeur accéléra pour etre au calme le plus vite possible (je vous jure que des élèves qui savent pas chanter ca retourne les oreilles). Le car se gara dans le parking souterrain du musée et tout le petit monde en descendit, puis ils se dirigèrent sous la grande pyramide en attendant le signal de départ de la visite, qui arriva relativement vite (le personnel devait surement avoir peur avec une tornade orange dans les parages).

La visite commenca par l'étude d'une oeuvre de Boticceli, plus précisement une fresque. Puis ils enchainèrent par un tableau historique de Paolo Uccelo, une scène religieuse de Van Eyck, un portrait de Da Messina (et j'en passe), tous commenté par les profs est notre cher Naruto en plein délire. Il se retrouvèrent enfin devant la Joconde de Vinci.

_Les profs_: Nous voici donc devant _La Joconde_, l'oeuvre la plus connu de cette période et...

_Naruto_: C'est ca _La Joconde_? Bouuuuuuuuuuh REMBOURSEEEEEEE!

_Les profs_: Son sourire est légendaire et ou que l'ont se place on a toujours l'impression qu'elle nous observe ...

_Naruto_: Sourire, Légendaire, Impression d'ètre observé... Kyaaaaaaaaaa... c'est l'ancètre de cette vieille peau de Tsunadeeeeee

_Les profs_: Pardoooooon? De quoi parlez vous?

Sakura: (met a coup de poing sur la tete de Naruto) Tais toi un peu!

_Naruto_: C'est pas de ma fautes si elles se ressemblent...

_Gaara_: Je suis d'accord avec lui pour une fois

_Kiba:_ Ouaiiiiiii moi aussi!

_Naruto_: Pas sur que votre approbation me fasse vraiment plaisir les mecs...

_Fanny_: Elle est si moche que ca votre Hokage

_Naruto_: Oui! Et en plus elle est blonde... (désolé pour toutes les blondes qui liront)

Marine: Sympa pour elle!

_Caroline_: Eeeeeh vous trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble a la prof d'histoire?

_Kakashi_: C'est qui ca?

_Irwin_: Vous l'avez pas encore vu. C'est la prof d'histoire et d'histoire des arts...

_Hélène_: Et aussi notre prof principal.

_Fanny_: Même qu'elle ressemble a un Caniche mal peigné..

_Sakura et Hinata_: Aaaaah horrible!

_Gaara_: Ca se bouffe le caniche mal peigné?

_Mélodie_: Il est insortable...

_Gaara_: Me fait pas chier ou c'est toi que je bouffe...

_Fabien_: Te gène pas

_Mélodie_: (se cache derrière Sasuke) Naaaan me faite pas de mal s'vous plait!

_Neji_: Une groupie de plus!

_Sakura_: Dégage de la Mélodie!

_Les profs_: Vous écoutez au fond

_Tous_: OUuuuuuuuiiiiiiii

_Clara_: Vous inquiètez pas madame, je les surveille

_Naruto_: On est pas dans la merde!

_Kiba_: Pourquoi les paysages au fond sont pas les mêmes?

_Fanny et Marine_: Ca s'appelle un sfumato...Technique de l'époque.

_Neji_: Pas besoin d'étaler votre culture

_Fanny_: Kiba demande, on repond

_Marine_: Caroooooooo tu peux pas le calmer un peu?

_Caroline_: Viens la mon petit Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

_Les profs_: Maintenant, approchons nous du prochain tableau... _Les noces de Cana _par Véronèse.

_Kiba_: Oooooooooh y'a un chien en bas! Aaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Bouhouhou!

_Caroline_: Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

_Hinata_: Ooooooooh non Kibaaaaaa!

_Marine_: Il déprime parce que son chien lui manque!

_Caroline_: Tu te fou de ma gueule?

_Sakura_: Kiba vit avec son chien depuis sa naissance, c'est son meilleur ami, son arme de combat...

_Caroline_: Bah moi je pleure pas quand j'ai plus de capote! Pourtant c'est mon arme de combat...

_Neji_: Pas obligé de le dire ca!

_Naruto_: Comment tu la supporte Neji?

_Gaara et Mélodie_: Elle est désolante...

_Clara_: Vous trouvez pas que la tour au fond du tableau elle casse tout? On dirait qu'il la rajouté en collage

_Fabien_: J'avou!

_Sasuke_: Ca gache tout!

_Tous_: Ouai!

_Fanny_: Question super importante... C'est une seule ou plusieurs toiles?

_Irwin_: C'est quoi cette question pourrie?

_Fanny_: Je temmerde!

_Hélène:_ Plusieurs.

_Marine_: J'avoue elle est pourrie ta question...

_Les profs_: Tableau suivant s'il vous plait...

Tous suivirent les deux professeurs d'histoire des arts un peu plus loin avant de s'arréter devant _Le Concert Champètre_ du Titien.

_Naruto_: Wahouuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ca plairait bien a l'hermite pervers ca!

_Caroline et Fanny_: Un pervers... Ou ca, ou?

_Tous_: Tss

_Kakashi_: (lève le nez de son bouquin) Mmmh Pas mal mais j'ai vu mieux

_Naruto_: Ouaiii moi par exemple!

_Tous_: Pas compris la!

_Naruto_: Attendez, je vais vous faire une tite démo... **Sexy no justu**...

_Les mecs_: Waouuuuuuuuuuuuh! (saignent du nez)

_Les filles_: Narutooooooooooo...

_Naruto_: Bah quoi une petite démo s'imposait, non?

_Clara_: Pas devant ces pervers!

_Hinata_: Neji, arrète de faire ton obsédé ou je le dirai a Hiashi!

_Neji:_ Maaiiiiiiiiis c'est pas de ma faute! Et puis me dit pas que t'as rien fait avec Fabien...

_Fabien et Hinata_: Kyaaaaaaaa!

_Mélodie_: En tout cas lui il c'est pas géné!

_Neji_: Ta gueule!

_Mélodie_: J'ai rien dit.

_Irwin_: Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire d'hermite pervers naruto?

_Naruto_: C'est mon prof particulier, un pervers de première, voila pourquoi j'ai dit que ca devrait lui plaire...

_Fanny_: Eh bien attend le prochain...

_Tous_: Prochain quoi?

_Fanny_: Pas le prochain chou fleur bande d'abruti... Le prochain tableau, on est dans un musée donc on y trouve des tableaux...

_Tous_: Aaaaaah

_Les profs:_ (qui parlent toujours un peu dans le vide pendant les sorties) Allons a la dernière oeuvre du jour.

Et donc tous partirent a la suite de nos chers professeurs adorés (non je déconne) vers la dernière oeuvre de cette sortie, _Vénus et l'Amour découverts par un Satyre_ du Corrège.

_Naruto_: Okay, j'avou que la...

_Kakashi_: (grand yeux prèt a sortir des orbites) Putaiiiin...

_Sasuke_: Fanny y'a ton chéri qui se rince l'oeil.

_Fanny_: De un, c'est pas mon chéri (méga punch a Kakashi) et de deux, t'arrète de regarder tout ce qui passe devant toi ou merde!

_Mélodie_: Et sa dit que c'est pas son chouchou, mon cul ouai!

_Fanny_: Occupe toi de ton Gaararouné et lache moi!

_Sakura_: Bande de groupie dégénérée...

_Tous_: Euuuh c'est toi qui dit ca?

Sakura: Gnah gnah gnah...

_Les profs_: Bon j'espère que vous avez aimés cette sortie mais malheureusement, il est l'heure de rentrer.

_Tous_: Ooooooooooh naaaaaaaan! (c'est pas possible quand même ce que des élèves peuvent ètre focus!).

Et les voici tous repartis vers le car... Tac Tac Tac... Ils y montent ... Vroum Vroum... et le véhicule démarre (je suis vraiment tombée très bas la).

_Tous_: Chauffeur musiqueuuuuuuh!

_Chauffeur_: Arg! (met OUI.fm) C'est mieux comme ca?

_Tous_:Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

La première chanson, _Jeune et Con_ de Saez, fut reprise par toutes les filles.

_Mélodie et Hinata_: Puisqu'on est jeune et con...

_Marine et Clara_: Puisqu'ils sont vieux et fou...

Sakura et Hélène: Puisque des gens crèvent sous les ponts, mais ce monde s'en fou...

_Caroline et Fanny: _Puisqu'on est que des pions, content d'étre a genous

_Toutes_: Puisque je sais qu'un jour nous gagnerons a devenir fous...

La seconde chanson fut Marilyn de Indochine, de nouveau, seule les filles chantaient (a croire que y'a qu'elles qui s'éclatent dans un car.

_Marine et Sakura_: Embrasser le garcon, sur la bouche, et puis ce mouiller

_Mélodie et Fanny_: L'emmener dans le fond, du couloir et puis se bruler

_Hinata et Caroline_: Etre blanc etre pale, se rechercher la vie, se faire mal

_Clara et Hélène_: En se disant que juste apres, juste apres, on nele regrettera

_Marine et Mélodie_: Surement pas, juste apres...  
Puis, elles entamèrent le refrain en choeur  
Toutes: Moi je veux vivre, vivre, vivre, un peu plus fort...  
Et tout le voyage du retour se passa ainsi, aux sons des filles qui chantent, pour le plus grand malheur des mecs et des profs (pauvre chouchous!). Ils arrivèrent au lycée a 14heures. _Les profs_: Vus que nous sommes rentré plus tot, vous pouvez allé en cours d'espagnol. _Tous_: Mais bien sur! Et tous rentrèrent chez eux sans attendre leurs restes (c'est quoi cette habitude de partir comme des voleurs?).

* * *

Bientot la fin de l'aventure (_tous: "Ooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuf!" L'auteur: "Je vous emmerde_"), il reste plus que samedi, et surtout la super soirée disco... Je m'appercoit aussi que mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus court... l'auteur s'excuse bien bas! 

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et surtout laisser des reviews s'vous plait!


	7. Samedi

_Une semaine à Fustel_

Base: Naruto

Disclamer: personne ne m'appartient, que ce soit ceux qui viennent de Konoha, de Suna ou même mes potes qui y participent gracieusement sans savoir que je leurs reserve de biens belles surprises (sourire machiavelique)

Rated: Au maxi un ti kiss (eeh oui cette fic ce veut gentillette!) donc K

Résumé: Un certains nombres de genins viennent passer une semaine dans notre vénérable bahut... et donc chez nous...

Note: Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont accepté de figurer dans cette histoire et qui me font confiance (c'est a dire personne!)

Excuses: Je m'excuse pour la débilité profonde de cette histoire, les insultes, les sous entendus débiles et bien évidemment pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Chapitre7**: Sixième jour 

_Apparition de_:

Quentin (qui n'est d'ailleurs pas au courant que je l'intégre dedans... Ooh et puis on s'en fou) 1m60 brun yeux bleu passe temps favori en cours: faire des tête de psychopate pour faire chier Marinou, il a un leger complexe dû a sa taille.

Antonie: 1m80 brun yeux ... aucune idées ...bon joureur de foot et plutot sympa (désolé pour le coup de tête au dernier match!)

Pour ce dernier jour de cours (ou plutot demi-jour), tous se retrouvèrent a 9heures devant la salle 116 pour une heure de mathématique (ou l'art de la récréation... Quoi... je sais que j'écoute pas ce cour et en plus j'aimeuuuh pas les maths...). Le prof arrivat avec 12minutes de retard, juste le temps d'espèrer qu'on le verrait pas (on a le droit de partir si le prof est pas la dans les 15minutes après la seconde sonneries).

_Le prof_: Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons faire du cour donc sortez vos cahiers et autres classeurs...

Tout le monde obéit (faut pas etre désagréable avec un prof dès le matin) et ils commencèrent a écrire... Enfin... pas tous.

Un petit groupe de résistant ayant pour QG le fond de la classe résistait (c'est con a dire). Il était composé de tout les ninja de Konoha et leurs accolites sauf Hélène, Hinata, Sakura, Mélodie et Fabien (Qui euuuuux voulaient passer en S... je parle des fustéliens...).

_Kiba_: Au fait, il habite ou Fabien parce que c'est cool de passer la soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit chez lui, mais si on sait pas ou il habite...

_Tous_: Sais pas moi!

_Kiba_: Sérieuuuuuux...

_Clara_: Fanny tu le connais depuis longtemps donc me dit pas que tu sais pas ou il crèche!

_Fanny_: Bah nan je sais pas ou il crèche...

_Tous_: On est pas dans la merde

_Naruto_: (se met a gueuler) Faaaaaaabiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

_Sasuke_: (saute sur Naruto pour qu'il se la ferme) Chuuuuut abruti!

_Naruto_: (tente de repondre mais avec une main devant la bouche...) Mphgnbrrrrr!

_Gaara et Neji_: A pas entendu!

_Caroline_: Pffffffff! FAAAAAAAABIIIIIEEEEEEEEEN!

_Neji_: (saute sur sa voisine pour la faire taire) Tait toi... Pire que Naruto celle la!

_Caroline_: FAAAAAAABIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEN!

_Neji_: Tait toi!

_Caroline_: FAAAAAAABIIIIIEEEEEEEEEN!

_Neji_: (colle ses lèvres sur celle de Caroline) Et maintenant tu va te taire?

_Caroline_: J'adore tes moyens de persuasions

_Kakashi_: Les élèves de Gaï peuvent pas s'enpècher de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge!

_Tous_: Mouahaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Fabien_: Vous m'avez appelé?

_Gaara_: Il te faut tout ce temps pour te retourner?

_Fabien_: Qu'est ce que tu veux, on est une loque ou on l'est pas!

_Clara et Naruto_ : Pas Faux...

_Fabien_: Vous vouliez quoi?

_Tous_: Savoir ou t'habite!

_Fabien_: Vous le direz paaaaaas!

_Mélodie_: Moi je saaaiiiiiiiiis...

_Marine et Kiba_: Tous chez Mélo a 18heures...

_Hélène_: Et si on sait pas ou elle habite la cruche?

_Mélodie_: C'est qui la cruche?

_Clara_: C'est vrai ca, si on sait pas ou elle habite!

_Kakash_i: Tous chez Fanny a 17heures...

_Fanny_: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tu vas me le payer...

_Marine_: Ca va etre chaud ce soir, moi j'vous l'dit...

_Caroline et Fanny_: Ooooooooh ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Le prof_: Vous écoutez au fond?

_Tous_: Ouiiiiii m'sieu...

_Le prof_: Très bien ... alors, Clara dit moi ce que tu pense de cette méthode de résolution de droite d"équation?

_Clara_: Bah... elle est bien...

_Le prof_: Non justement, elle est pas bien, Elle est Mal (insisté bien sur ce dernier mot), et tout ceux qui voudrons l'utiliser recevrons un chatiment corporel!

_Sakura et Hinata_: Paaaaardoooooooooooooon?

_Sasuke_: Il est malade votre prof!

_Tous_: Oauiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Caroline_: Je sent que je vais souvent utiliser cette méthode de résolution moi!

Et les voici donc partit a débattre sur les chatiments corporels, les méthodes de soumissions et tout ces genres de trucs (classe de sado maso) jusqu'a la fin du cours.

La récréation se passa ensuite assez vite puisque tous avaient quelques choses a faire, soit voir d'autre amis, soit déposer des papiers dans les différents bureaux de l'administration, ou d'autre encore a se plotter en plein milieu du couloir (n'est ce pas CAROLINE!).

Le cours suivant, qui n'était autre que le très attendu cours d'histoire géo, se passait en salle 103 et , comble du magnifique, personne n'arrivat en retard.

_La prof_: Oooooooooh je vois que les jeunes gens de Konoha sont la, enchanté!

_Ninja_: S'lut...

_La prof_: Veillez ouvrir vos livres et vos cahiers, nous reprenons le cours sur la terreur.

Et bla bla bla et bla bla bla,... Voici la prof partit dans son déliire solitaire.

_Naruto_: Pourquoi vous avez dit que se cour allait etre marrant, on se fait chier!

_Irwin_: Attend encore un peu...

_Hinata_: Pourquoi?

_Marine_: Encore un peu...

_Kakashi et Sakura_: Ne?

_Fanny_: Encore un peu...

_Neji et Gaara_: Commence a me saouler!

Et la, la prof eu un gros beug, mais alors un enorme. Elle tapait la pose de la _Statue de la Libertée_, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts.

_La prof_: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... Bon reprennons, je disais donc que...

Et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla... La voici repartit

_Tous_: Mouahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! _Naruto_: Mort de rire! Elle est trop ridiculeeeeeuuuuuuuuuh!

_Fabien_: On l'avait dit que ca valait le coup...

_Gaara_: Pffffff! c'est désolant une prof comme ca!

_Clara_: Et encore, elle a pas encore fait le coup de "2be3"

_Sasuke_: C'est quoi ca encore?

_Hinata_: Je suis curieuse de voir ca!

_Mélodie_: Ca fait peur je te prévient...

Et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla... Quelques longues, voir tres longue minutes plus tard... Plus personne n'écoutait...

La prof s'assit sur son bureau, les jambes croisées, le bras droit en avant et fit un grand arc de cercle avec celui ci en disant

_La prof_: Bon maintenat tout le monde m'écoute...

_Marine, Clara et Fanny_: Partiir un jouuuuuuur, saaans retouuuuuuuuuuur,... (je veux pas donner de droit d'auteur a ces nazes donc je me stop la)

_Neji et Sasuke_: C'est ca le coup des "2be3"?

_Clara_: Ouaiiiiiiiiiii!

_Hinata_: Arrrrrg! fait flipper!

_Kakashi_: Bah putain, vraiment des cas sociaux les gens de ce lycée...

_Kiba_: Tu m'étonne!

Et tous repartir a rire de bon coeur.

La sonnerie annoncat la deuxième heure de cours, tous était heureux que ce supplice se finisse bientot.

Et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla... Je vous entend d'ici: "elle ne s'arrete donc jamais de parler"... Et bien si, quand elle beugue! 'Mouahaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaah!)

Donc tous parlaient, et parmi eux, les redoublantes (ca fait deux ans qu'on fait que ca!)

_La prof_: Marine et Fanny, taisez vous, première L, hein, première L, on en a parler au conseil donc hein ... on se tait et on prend son cours...

_Gaara_: Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

_Tous_: Rien, rien...

Et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla... Après plusieurs minutes...

_Fanny_: J'ai une question importante est ce que quelqu'un saurait comment il fesait pour déclarer la guerre aux autres pays? Vous croyez qu'ils s'envoyaient des oiseaux?

_Marine et Clara_: Elle est pourri ta question!

_Fanny_: Peut etre mais moi ca m'interresse... Antoniiiiiiiiiiie... est ce que tu connais la reponse

_Antonie:_ Naaaan désolé! Et puis c'est quoi cette question?

_Fanny_: M'en fou je vais la poser a la prof! Maaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeuh!

_Kiba_: Pas honte en plus!

_La prof_: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Et Fanny pose ca question, et bien évidemment, tout le monde ca fou de sa gueule (bande d'abrutis)

_La prof_: Pourquoi rigolez vous? c'est une question tres pertinente

_Fanny_: Je vous l'avez dit...

_La prof_: (je vous laisse la reponse parce que comme ca vous aurez l'air moins con dans une discution mondaine, c'est vrai que c'est super simple a placer dans une convers!) Eeeeeeh bien il appelait l'ambassadeur de l'autre pays dans leur ambassade et il lui disait qu'ils allaient l'attaquer (et en plus vous aurez moins l'air d'ignorant si on vous pose cette question dans la rue!).

Bon, et apres elle repart dans son délire...

Puis soudain, le nain de service posat une question qui n'était pas interressante mais bon la reponse de la prof valait la peine donc...

_Quentin:_ Madame, ca donne quoi a peu pres comme echelle de mort pour la terreur par rapport aux autres massacres?

_Marine_: C'est quoi cette question pourri?

_Quentin_: (se retourne avec une tête de psychopate) Mmmmf!

_La prof_: Voyons, nous ne sommes pas la pour faire un classement des plus gros massacres et ...

_Marine et Fanny_: Aaaaaah ouaiiiiii trop cool!

_Marine_: La guillotine de bronze revient a... (roulement de tambour avec les stylo sur la table)... Robespierre!

_Fanny_: Le goulag d'argent est attribué a... (roulement de tambour) ... Staline!

_Marine et Fanny_: And the best winner iiiis... Tadadadaaaam...Hitler qui recoit un masque a gaz d'or!

_Tous_: C'est de tres tres mauvais gout!

Et les voici de nouveau repartit... Enfin, pas longtemps puisque la sonnerie retentit, annoncant enfin la fin des cours.

* * *

Merci a toute les personnes qui lisent cette fic et qui l'apprecit comme nerwende, Gally39, KeArrow et tout les autres. 

Le prochain chapitre serat consacré a la soirée du samedi.

bisous a tous et reviews please!


	8. Samedi soir

_Une semaine à Fustel_

Base: Naruto

Disclamer: personne ne m'appartient, que ce soit ceux qui viennent de Konoha, de Suna ou même mes potes qui y participent gracieusement sans savoir que je leurs reserve de biens belles surprises (sourire machiavelique)

Rated: Au maxi un ti kiss (eeh oui cette fic ce veut gentillette!) donc K

Résumé: Un certains nombres de genins viennent passer une semaine dans notre vénérable bahut... et donc chez nous...

Note: Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont accepté de figurer dans cette histoire et qui me font confiance (c'est a dire personne!)

Excuses: Je m'excuse pour la débilité profonde de cette histoire, les insultes, les sous entendus débiles et bien évidemment pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Chapitre8**: La soirée du samedi

Irwin et Sasuke avait débarqué chez Marine a 16heures. Marine, Kiba, Irwin et Sasuke avait ensuite déboulés chez Fanny a 17heures, en même temps que Clara, Naruto, Hélène, Sakura, Caroline et Neji. Puis tous étaient allés chez mélodie a 18heures, pour enfin arriver a destination chez Fabien a 19heures... (drole d'organisation).

Chaque groupe avait apporté quelque chose pour la soirée. Hélène et Sakura avait apporté du coca et du jus de fruit, Mélodie et Gaara, des pizzas, Marine et Kiba, du whisky, Fanny et Kakashi, du rhum, Caroline et Neji, du sake: Irwin et Sasuke; des films et Fabien et Hinata fournissaient le lieu de la petite beuverie...(quoi encore? j'ai jamais dit que ca allait etre sobre!).

_Fabien_: Merde! Vous avez trouvé ou j'habitai...

_Tous_: Baaaah ouai!

_Hinata_: Tu pourrai quand même les laisser entrer!

_Fabien_: Naaaaaaaan, il picolerons dehors...

_Caroline_: Qui te duit qu'on a ramené de l'alcool

_Marine_: On est de jeunes gens purs et innocents

_Caroline et Fanny_: (manque de s'étouffer) Argggg!

_Marine_: Maaaiiiiiiis merdeuuuuuuh! J'essaye une méthode d'auto persuasion la...

_Fabien_: Oooooooooh et puis vous me saouler deja... entrez avant que je change d'avis.

Et donc toute la joyeuse bande d'alcoolique avertit entrat dans la maison de Fabien et s'installèrent dans le salon, après avoir déposé le contenu de leurs sacs dans la cuisine.

_Fabien_: Je savais bien qu'il y aurait de l'alcool!

_Kiba_: C'est quoi ces films pourris?

_Naruto et Clara_: C'est le films a deux euros de chez cora ca (désolé pour la citation de marque... l'auteur se met une gifle et promet de plus le faire...)

_Sasuke_: Quand on est bourré, on voit plus la différence entre un bon film et une merde...

_Kakashi_: Ca sent le vécu!

_Irwin et Sasuke_: Eeeeeeh ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Neji_: J'ai la dalle...

_Gaara_: Moi aussi, et quand j'ai faim je devient violent..

_Tous_: On va manger alors!

Et donc, tous se mirent a manger les pizzas amenées par Mélodie et Gaara, et a boire le coca et le jus de fruit, le tout accompagné de whisky... Fabien, qui lui avait de bon films en réserve mit _Final Fantasy7, Advance Children _(Clouuuuuud Powaaaaaaaa!).

Après une bonne heure et demi, une dizaine de pizzas et deux bouteilles de whisky (la deuxième ils l'ont récupéré dans le bar du père a Fabien) plus tard...

_Clara_: On fait un jeu de la bouteille?

_Les filles_: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Caroline_: On a juste un petit probleme technique...

_Gaara_: Allelouïah!

_Kakashi_: Et c'est quoi?

_Caroline_: Les bouteilles qu'ont a vidé sont pas rondes, et donc ca tourne pas!

_Irwin et Marine_: Putain, elle arrive encore a réfléchir après tout ce qu'elle a bu!

_Neji_: Y'a que dans ces moments la qu'elle est intelligente!

_Caroline_: Tu vas me le payer...

_Sakura_: On fait comment alors?

_Hinata_: Bah qu'elle question pourri... On en vide une autre!

_Sasuke_: C'est qu'elle a vite compris la ch'tiote!

_Marine_: Arrète de parler comme ca...

_Tous_: Pourquoi?

_Fanny_: Je veux pas savoir...

_Marine_: Parce que y'a que Fannichou qui peux parler comme une bouseuse! (j'ai rien contre les gens qui vivent a la campagne, je suis moi même une campagnarde!)

Et voici donc le petit groupe qui vide la bouteille de rhum, et comme ca n'est jamais suffisant, Fabien ramène les bières qui se trouvaient a la cave et d'ailleurs, il finit par remonter tout ce qui est buvable et qui s'y trouve (c'est a dire beaucoup de chose)...

Autant dire que lorsque Sasuke mit un des films pourrit a la place de FF7, tout le monde étaient deja bien amochés...

Le film était un vieux film d'horreur, aux trucages plus que douteux et surtout un bon prétexte pour insérer des scènes de ... (on va pas etre vulgaire!) postèrieur.

Il y eu soudain une scène censé faire peur. Le tueur saute sur sa victime (coup de terreur horrible) et la massacre a coup de petite cueillère (morte de rire)

_Naruto et Fabien_: Mouaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaah!

_Hinata_: C'est trop pourri!

_Sakura et Clara_: Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaharg!

_Irwin_: C'est la dizième fois que je le voit et c'est toujours aussi drole!

Un peu plus tard, ce même tueur sautat sur une prostituée et lui arrache le sein gauche pour le bouffer et la viole.

_Kakashi_: C'est quoi ce film (prend la pochette du DVD) c'est pas interdit au moins de 18 ce truc?

_Sasuke_: Même pas!

_Mélodie_: Moi j'aime bien...

_Caroline et Fanny_: Moi aussi!

_Kiba_: Normal ya du sang!

_Marine_: Au faite Fanny, ton entrainement de lancé de kunaï...

_Hélène_: Elle t'a pas dit ... elle a tué sa mère!

_Tous_: Sérieux?

_Hélène_: Naaaaaaaaan, j'déconne!

_Hinata et Sakura_: Même pas drole!

_Clara_: J'en ai marre... Je veux faire la bouteilleuuuuuuuuh!

_Les filles_: Aaaaaaah ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Hinata se lève du canapé et étteint la télé, puis elle pousse la table basse avec l'aide des autres filles et tout le monde s'asseoient en cercle, en respectant l'ordre d'une fille puis un garcon et ainsi de suite.

_Clara_: J'ai proposé donc je commence...

_Neji:_ Ona même pas donné de règles...!

_Fanny et Marine_: Y'en a pas!

_Fabien_: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! je veux pas embrasser un mec moaaaaaaaaa!

_Gaara_: Prit pour que ca t'arrive pas alors!

_Hinata_: De toute facon ,on verrat bien le moment venu!

_Clara_: Je commence... (fait tourner...) Gaara!

_Gaara_: Pouvait plus mal tomber...

Clara s'avance et hop... un tit kiss

_Fanny_: Vous me faite pitié! Je sent que si tout le monde fait comme vous on va se faire chier!

_Gaara_: On verrat quand ca serat ton tour

_Sakura_: En attendant, tait toi et joue...

Gaara fait tourner et cette fois sa tombe sur ... Naruto!

_Naruto_: Pas avec se psychopate...

_Gaara_: Pas avec ce gamin...

_Irwin_: Si c'est non, vous devez courir dans la rue a poil! Alors c'est toujours non?

_Naruto et Gaara_: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... Okayyyyyyy!

_Caroline_: Et on en veut plus qu'avec Clara!

_Mélodie_: Aaarg...

Et voila donc Gaara qui s'approche de Naruto et qui lui roule un pelle mais malheureusement pour toutes les voyeuses présentent... vu que le coeur n'y était pas, ca n'avait rien d'interressant.

_Naruto_: Ca va comme ca?

_Fanny_: PoOuvait faire mieux, mais c'est deja pas mal

Naruto prend la bouteille et la fait tourner...

_Naruto_: Saaaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaa chaaaaaaaaaaaan!

_Sakura_: Dieu me haït... Qu'ai je fait pour mériter ca!

_Sasuke_: (sourire sadique) Aller le bonbon on se dépèche!

_Sakura_: Sasuke fait quelques chose je t'en supplit...

Et Naruto s'avance, capture les lèvres du machin rose et l'embrasse... sous les yeux emplit de folie de Clara...

_Clara_: (a Marine) Je vais la tuer!

_Sakura_: Je vous hait tous! A mon tour (fait tourner la bouteille) ... et je tombe sur ... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Caroline!

_Caroline_: C'est pas que ca me gène avec un fille mais PAS AVEC ELLE!

_Clara et Sasuke_: Mouahaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Kakashi_: Si le pervers de Jiraya était la il s'amuserait j'en suis certain!

_Mélodie_: T'as cas lui faire un rapport quand tu rentres...

_Kakashi_: Pas con!

A contre coeur, Sakura s'approchat de Caro et posat juste ces lèvres sur celle de son vis a vis. Personne ne fit aucune remarque...

_Caroline_: A moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Elle prend l'objet de torture et le fait tourner...

_Caroline_: NEJIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que deja il était affalé par terre, une folle furieuse au dessus de lui qui le dévorait... Il se séparèrent après plusieurs secondes... Tout le monde en avait le cul par terre (c'est con de dire ca plusqu'ils sont ASSIS par terre)...

_Neji_: Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre... A mon tour... (fait tourner et...) ... Marine!

_Marine_: Ca me va!.

Et Neji s'approchat pour un baiser court mais qui ne ou l'ont ne trouvat rien a redire.

_Marine_: Pas mal... je t'envie Caro...

_Caroline_: Merciiiiiiiii!

_Marine_: (fait tourner) ... Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Kiba_: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Fanny_: J'me fait chier! On change les règles... Maintenant, c'est dans le placard a balai pendant 3minutes...

_Hinata_: Et pourquoi on changerai? On verrat plus rien après!

_Fanny_: Il resterat les bruits...

_Tous_: Peerveeeeeeerseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh!

_Fanny_: Et fiere de l'ètre! Allez z'ou les amoureux...

_Kiba_: On peut passer outre cette fois, on a été prévenus après!

_Tous_: Okay pour cette fois

Et donc finalement Marine se retrouve dans les bras de Kiba et lui roule une méga pelle...

_Kiba_: Pwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! C'est quand tu veux pour recommencer...

_Marine_: (rougit) Baaaaaaah merci!

_Kakashi_: On continu...j'en ai marre d'attendre!

_Kiba_: J'y vais... (fait tourner) Putain pas Sasuke!

_Sasuke_: Fais chier!

_Fanny_: Le sort s'attarde sur le pauvre petit Sasuke...

_Sasuke_: Tait toi... on verrat quand ca serat ton tours.

_Kiba_: On se dépèche... Plus vite ca serat fait, mieux je me porterait...

Kiba s'approche et pose juste ses lèvres sur celles du descendant des Uchiwa.

_Sasuke et Kiba_: Argggggggg!

_Caroline_: Même pas drole...

_Sasuke_: Rien a foutre... Espèce de voyeuse perverse... pareil pour Fanny

_Sakura_: Peut etre que c'est mon tours maintenant...

_Les autres filles_: Crèveuuuuuuuuuh!

Sasuke fait tourner la bouteille et le goulot montre la direction de...

_Sakura_: Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfiiiiiiin! Mon petit _Sasuke_... Son premier baiser...

_Naruto_: Je te rappel que c'était moi le premier...

_Sakura_: Ouai mais c'était pas volontaire!

_Sasuke_: Bon Sakura... Abrégeons mes souffrances...

Sasuke s'approche a contre coeur du bonbon rose, et alors qu'il se préparait a simplement éffleurer les lèvres de la jeune fille, elle lui sautat dessus et l'embrassat sauvagement.

_Sasuke_: Putain Sakura... Même avec Naruto c'était mieux..

_Tous_: Ooooooooh c'est méchant...

_Sakura_: Je fais mon tours et je vais bouder dans mon coin... (fait tourner la bouteille) Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pas Kakashi senseï!

_Fanny_: Va te suicider après, ca éviterat que je te trucide...

_Hinata_: Je l'attendais celle la...

_Irwin_: Jalouse?

_Fanny_: Juste posséssive!

_Fabien_: Même sur ce qui lui appartient pas

_Fanny_: Ta gueule... Dépèche toi pétasse!

_Sakura_: C'est qui la pétasse...

_Gaara et hélène_: La ferme...

_Fanny_: Ta gueule le bonbon

_Sakura_: Sale emmerdeuse

_Fanny_: Groupie dégénérée...

_Kakashi_: Je m'en occupe (s'approche de Sakura et l'embrasse).

_Sakura_: Pas maaaaaaaaaal du touut! Je vais changer de cible...

_Fanny_: (tenue par Marine et Clara) Je vais la tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

_Kakashi_: Bon a mon tours...Et vite... (fait tourner et utilise son chakra pour faire tomber sur...)

_Fanny_: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Trop bien!

_Clara_: Eeeeeeh mais dite moi... On devait pas aller dans un placard?

_Sakura_: Alors je recommence? Viens la Sasuke...

_Fanny_: Naaaaaaaan, a mon tours... Par la Kakashi!

Et hop deux de moins... (je vais pas vous raconter ce qui aurait put de passer sinon je vais m'égarer dans la perversité de mon cerveau...)

Dans la salle...

_Neji_: Ca sent quand même la triche...

_Hinata_: Kakashi senseï a utilisé son chakra!

_Sakura_: Du moment que ca calme cette hystérique...

_Irwin_: T'es encore la, toi?

_Caroline_: (qui ce retrouve sur les genoux de Neji) Retourne d'ou faire la gueule!

_Sakura_: Mais euuuuuuuh...

_Tous_: Ta gueule!

_Caroline_: Vous croyez qu'il font quoi?

_Les mecs_: Perverseuuuuuuuuuh!

Des bruits bizarre se firent entendre.

_Mélodie_: Vous entendez pas de drole de bruits?

_Tous_: Siiiii!

_Marine_: (sur les genous de Kiba) Ca doit etre les deux tourtereaux!

_Hélène_: Ca en fait une de moins a caser! On doit etre a l'aise entre pervers!

_Fabien_ et Hinata: Tu m'étonne...

_Naruto_: Ca sent le vécu.

_Sasuke_: Tu crois?

De nouveau les bruits... un truc dans le style des souries obéses qui marche sur un vieux plancher en chène grincant.

_Gaara_: Je suis pas sur que les bruits viennent des deux...

_Fanny_: (big smile et dans les bras de Kakashi) Quels bruits?

_Fabien_: Vous avez rien casser j'espère?

_Kakashi_: Rien et pourtant...!

Un objet tombe au premier étage...

_Les filles:_ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Irwin_: Quelle bande de pleureuses!

_Hinata_: Ta gueule!

Un autre objet tombe...

_Clara_: Faudrait peut etre aller voir, non?

_Tous_: ouai!

Tout le petit monde se lève donc et part en exploration du premier étage... Fabien suivit d'Hinata en tête (c'est ceux qui connaissent le mieux les lieux), après les couples, suivit des autres et ... de Clara et Naruto, main dans la main... (Fanny: "contente ma tite Clara!", Clara: "Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Fanny: "J'ai remarqué que tu aime que les blonds; Naruto, Ginji dans _Get Backers_..." Clara: "OUiiiiii!").

Fabien ouvre la première porte...Rien, la seconde, toujours rien... De nouveau les bruits... une troisième... puis une quatrième et...

_Tous_: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Fabien_: Putain qu'est ce que tu fou! tu nous a foutu une de ces trouilles!

_Kiba_: C'est qui ce connard?

_Hinata_: C'est son père Kiba!

_KIba_: Euuuuuuuuh pardon m'sieu...

_Le père_: Mffff!

_Fabien_: Tu fou quoi la!

_Le père_: J'ai oublié mes clefs et comme je voulais pas vous déranger je suis passer par l'escalier du fond...

_Tous_: Arg!

_Le père_: Mais dite moi, y'a un adulte pour vous surveillez finalement...

_Mélodie_: Un physique d'adulte, un mentalité de gamin et surtout un cerveau de pervers...

_Le père_ Pervers? Oooh mais c'est mélodie!

_Fanny_: Vous inquiètez pas, il est bien gardé notre cher pervers

_Kakashi_: Je vais pas m'en aller, elle a posé un collier étrangleur!

_Tous_: Sado maso en plus!

_Le père_: Bon les jeunes... je bouge...

Et hop il s'en va... et hop ils sont de nouveau tout seuls.

_Caroline_: Reste pas une bouteille par hasard?

_Fanny_: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tous dans la salle...

Et les voici donc tous de retour dans la salle, a finir les packs de bière, la bouteille de Sake et vider le frigo... Tout en discutant, rigolant et regardant des films de merde.

_Hélène_: Je suis crevé, les quel lheure?

_Marine_: Eeeeeeeeeeeeuh ... putain ... le cadran de ma montre bouge tout seul!

_Gaara_: Si tu regardais le cadran au moins...

_Marine_: Je regarde quoi si c'est pas ma montre

_Mélodie_: C'est la balancoir de l'horloge

_Clara et hélène_: Et cest quoi la différence?

_Kakashi_: (prend le bras de Marine et le place devant ses yeux) C'est mieux la?

_Marine_: Aaaaaaaaaah ouai putain sa marche mieux deja!

_Sasuke et Irwin_: Boulet!

_Sakura_: C'est pas boulette plutot?

_Hinata_: C'est une fille a ce que je sache...

_Kiba_: J'vous dirait ca demain...

_Hélène_: Ca va etre chaud...

_Fabien_: Explosé pas trop ma baraque! Je vais me coucher... je garde ma chambre.

Tous se debrouillèrent pour trouver un endroit ou dormir... A 5heurs tous étaient couché et fesaient ... de multiples choses! (on en dirat pas plus)

* * *

Encore un chapitre... cette fic est bientot fini ... eeeeeeeeeh oui... mais vous inquietez pas je vous reserve encore quelques petites surprise...

Bon merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et si ca vous a plut (ou même si ca vous a pas plut d'ailleurs) et laissez des tites reviews... merci d'avance


	9. Dimanche

_Une semaine à Fustel_

Base: Naruto

Disclamer: personne ne m'appartient, que ce soit ceux qui viennent de Konoha, de Suna ou même mes potes qui y participent gracieusement sans savoir que je leurs reserve de biens belles surprises (sourire machiavelique)

Rated: Au maxi un ti kiss (eeh oui cette fic ce veut gentillette!) donc K

Résumé: Un certains nombres de genins viennent passer une semaine dans notre vénérable bahut... et donc chez nous...

Note: Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont accepté de figurer dans cette histoire et qui me font confiance (c'est a dire personne!)

Excuses: Je m'excuse pour la débilité profonde de cette histoire, les insultes, les sous entendus débiles et bien évidemment pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Chapitre9**: Dimanche, le jour du départ. 

En ce dernier jours, le reveil fut plus que difficile, surtout pour certaines personnes qui ne savait pas ce qu'il foutaient dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre (Sasuke: "Je me sens pas visé!" Fanny: "Et pourtant tu devrait").

Donc, reprennons... Clara avait dormit avec Neji (normal), Fanny avec Kakashi (deux perverx ensemble, normal), Marine avec Kiba (ca aussi on devait s'en douter) et enfin Clara avec Naruto (Clara avec ses blonds). Ensuite, Fabien était dans le même lit que Hinata (je pense que vous vous en doutiez un peu) et surtout ... Sasuke avec ... Kyyaaaaaaaaaaa ... Sakura!

_Sasuke_: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah qu'est ce qu'elle fou la?

_Sakura_: Ooooooooooooh mon Sasu... C'était tellement bien cette nuit tu était... Pouwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Sasuke_: (se lève et court jusqu'a dans la cuisine) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Je me suis taper Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Tous_: Mouahaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Sasuke_: Même pas drole...

_Tous_: Oooooooooooooh que siiiii!

_Sakura_: (se pend au cou de Sasuke) Ooooooooh mon Sasu chan... je savais pas que tu était un sado maso... la prochaine fois j'emmenerai mes menottes et ...

_Sasuke_: Sauvez moi... je vous en supplit

_Fanny_: (dans les bras de Kakashi) Eeeeeeh les filles on la tue?

_Les filles:_ (version tueuses sanguinaire) A moooooooooooooooooort!

Et donc elle se jete sur Sakura et lui arrache les yeux et les tripes le tout dans les plus affreuses souffrances.

_Les filles_: Voilaaaaaaaaaa!

_Sasuke_: M'ci... Vous voulez quoi en compensation?

_Les filles_: Un kissssssss! (Ralalah bande de profiteuses)

_Les mecs_: C'est quoi ces profiteuses! RRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrh

_Sasuke_: Okay! Après tout ces un tres tres gros service que vous m'avez rendu!

Et hop Sasuke embrase (pourquoi j'ai marqué "embrase", c'est embrasse... quoi que embrase sa peu aussi marcher!) toutes les filles sous les regards tueurs des mecs.

_Les mecs_: Enfoiré!

_Les filles_: On mange!

Et les voici donc partient a manger... tartine, croissant, nutella, jus d'orange et café.

_Mélodie_: Quelqu'un me passe le nutella s'vous plait!

Fanny lance le pot, Mélo rate la réception et il s'explose par terre.

_Fanny_: Vive les pots de nutella volant...

_Mélodie_: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

_Tous_: --

_Mélodie_: Je vous explique... Un jours, après un délire avec une tarrée, j"ai imaginé des pots de nutella volant...

_Tous_: --

_Fabien_: Et qui c'est qui va nettoyer?

_Fanny et Mélodie_: Pas nouuuuuuuuuuuuus!

_Hinata_: Je la ferait après...

Et tous se remirent a manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et surtout dans le plus grand dorbel.

Il était midi lorsque tous partirent de chez Fabien, pour retourner préparer leurs affaires avant le départ prévu a 14heures.

A l'heure prévu tous était devant le lycée... Tous? Noooon... deux abrutis étaient encore en retard, et dévinez qui c'est? Et bien vous avez vu juste... Kakashi (on a l'habitude) et Fanny (il a déteint sur elle).

_Tous_: Vous étez en retard...

_Kakashi_: Désolé, on a rencontré une vieille femme qui ...

_Sasuke_: Excuse a deux balles!

_Kiba_: Vous avez quand même 20minutes de retard...

_Fanny_: Ca vous a fait 20minutes de plus pour vous faire des mamours, non?

_Fabien_: (sort de derrière la car avec Hinata) Vous voila vous deux!

Caroline: Si tu te cachais pas tu les aurais vu arriver...

_Hinata_: (tire a langue) Gnahgnahgnah!

Et tous se mirent a rire. Enfin pas pour longtemps car le moment de la séparation était arrivée. Et voici que tout le monde se met a pleurer... Ouiiiiiin Ouiiiiiiin!

_Clara_: Je veux pas que vous partiez!

_Gaara_: (qui chouine aussi) Moi non plus veux pas partiiiiiiiiiireuh!

_Kakashi_: C'est quand vos vacances?

_Les fustelliens_: Dans dix semaineuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

_Kiba_: Pourquoi on se retrouveraient pas?

_Irwin_: Aaaaaah naaaaaaaaaaaaan!

_Tous_: --

_Marine_: Fannyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

_Fanny_: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Marine_: Tu pourrais pas avoir les clefs de ta baraque de campagne?

_Clara_: Aaaaaaaah ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

_Fanny_: Nnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

_Tous_: Allllllllllllllllllllllllllez!

_Fanny_: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

_Kakashi_: S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt

_Fanny_: Mtff! D'accord.

_Tous_: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiii!

Et donc voila... après encore quelques embrassades et quelques larmes, les ninjas de Konoha montèrent dans le cars et hop... ils rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

Bon bah voila... dernier chapitre de la fic mais pas le dernier chapitre en tout... vous verrez bien ce que le dernier de dernier contient...

merci d'avoir lu et une tite reviews s'vous plait...


	10. Encore quelques trucs a dire

_Une semaine à Fustel_

Base: Naruto

Disclamer: personne ne m'appartient, que ce soit ceux qui viennent de Konoha, de Suna ou même mes potes qui y participent gracieusement sans savoir que je leurs reserve de biens belles surprises (sourire machiavelique)

Rated: Au maxi un ti kiss (eeh oui cette fic ce veut gentillette!) donc K

Résumé: Un certains nombres de genins viennent passer une semaine dans notre vénérable bahut... et donc chez nous...

Note: Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont accepté de figurer dans cette histoire et qui me font confiance (c'est a dire personne!)

Excuses: Je m'excuse pour la débilité profonde de cette histoire, les insultes, les sous entendus débiles et bien évidemment pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Chapitre10**: Coulisse... 

Bon bah voila... l'aventure est finie, enfin pas encore puisque ici vous allez trouver encore d'autres trucs comme ... ma mort en direct par mes amis et cobayes... et des conneries et enfin vous verrez bien si vous lisez...

On m'a demandé une suite et bieeeeeeeeeeeeen... vous l'aurez! Bon pas tout de suite parce que la je suis a plat (et un peu a court d'idée faut bien l'avouer...) ... contente Gally39? Elle sera sous un autre nom donc si tu veux des infos dessus laisse moi ton adresse msn ou mail.

Un grand merci a mes amis qui ont gracieusement accepté de participer, a tout ceux qui on lu cette fic et a ceux qui on laissé des reviews... merci a tous

Bon fini les dedicaces et tout, places aux délires...

Partie1: _Le petit mot des cobayes_

_Fanny_: Bon voila la fic est finie, je me suis bien amusée, vous etes bien passés pour des cas sociaux, maintenant je vous lasse la paroles!

_Clara_: Sale chaussette puante... je veux plus jamais faire partie d'une de tes fic... si tu me redemande je te dirais NON!

_Tous_: Idem!

_Fanny_: Pas de chance.. certaines personnes m'ont demandé une suite et je pense que je vais la faire a partir de la rentrée...

_Fabien_: Fais chier!

_Marine_: Moi j'ai rien compris! Je lis pas de manga... et puis c'est qui Kiba?

_Caro_: Un boulet!

_Marine_: Fannichou... tu vas me le payer!

_Fanny_: Mais non, mais non... il est cool KIba! Quelqu'un d'autre?

_Caro_: Ouai moi! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ressembler a une pute edans?

_Fanny_: Euuuh... tu trouve vraiment que tu ressemble a ca dedans?

_Caro_: Oui!

_Fanny_: Tu devrait pas croire ca (essaye de cacher un fou rire)... c'est pas mon genre de faire croire ca aux gens que je connais pas (explose de rire)

_Irwin_: Je crois qu'elle se fou de ta gueule!

Caroline saute sur l'auteur pour la mordre.

_Fanny_: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah HeLp Me!

_Tous_: Creveuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

_Clara et Marine_: Nan meurt pas on a encore besoin de toi et de ta conneries

_Mélodie_: Ca sent l'interet...

_Fanny_: Bon au suivant...

_Fabien_: Je dirais rien pour m'éviter un yaoi dans la suite...

_Fanny_: Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

_Fabien_: Bon d'accord... c'est une fic vraiment genial, que j'adore vraiment et...

_Fanny_: Fait pas ton focus s'teu plait! De toute facon tu connais les conditions pour pas que tu finisses en yaoi et puis la je te dit de dire ce que tu veux donc...

_Fabien_: D'accord... Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir débarrassé de Lee, je peux pas le supporter, ensuite, merci de ne pas m'avoir fait supporter Sakura, je peux pas la blairer non plus et...

_Fanny_: Tu sais, si tu me saoule tu pourras aussi finir avec elle...

_Fabien_: T'es vraiment une sale ... Mphtrrrrrrrrgk!

_Fanny_: Moi aussi je t'aime

_Hélène_: Moi j'ai bien aimé... on me voit pas beaucoup et en plus je passe pas trop pour une conne..

_Fanny_: Tout le contraire de la réalité!

_Marine_: Au moins une qui est contente.

_Irwin_: Moi j'aime pas ta fic et en plus je savais même pas que j'était dedans.

_Fanny_: Si je t'ai demandé l'autorisation de te mettre dedans et ta dit "oui"... Clara elle est temoin

_Clara_: C'est vrai j'était la!

_Fanny_: En plus tu la même pas lu la fic... y'a trop de dialogue pour toi... Vive l'excuse de merde!

_Mélodie_: Moi aussi j'aime bien cette fic... Je passe moins pour une abrutie que d'habitude et en plus je finie avec moi Gaararouné chéri!

_Tous_: Complètement gaga!

_Fabien_: En faite je sais d'ou tu tiens cette idée de fic... Tu t'es inspiré du voyage des américains chez nous, non?

_Fanny_: Non même pas... même pas pensé! En plus c'était vraiment des boulets ceux que j'ai pu voir... Enfin bref! Vous avez fini?

_Tous_: (regard tueur) Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

_Mélodie_: Et si on la torturais?

_Caroline_: Bonne idée!

Tous saute sur la pauvre auteur, l'attache a une chaise et la chatouille, la frappe, appui dans le ventre avec les doigts (je sais pas si vous voyez de quoi je parle mais franchement c'est pas agréable du tout),...

_Fanny_: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, bande de vieille chaussettes lobitomisés...

_Tous_: Tu vas mourir!

**Devant la violence de cette scène, nous prèférons vous diffuser une petite interlude musical...**

_Toute seule_ de Lorie...

**Devant la violence de cette bande son, nous preferons revenir de suite au cours de ce chapitre...**

_Fabien_: (musique d'enterrement) Je suis navré, chers lecteurs de vous apprendre que cette pétasse d'auteur viens de mourir dans d'attroces souffrances... paix a son ame!

_Fanny_: Même pas vrai, suis toujours en Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmph! (Marine et Hélène mettent leurs mains devant la bouche de l'auteur).

_Tous_: Ta gueuleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh!

Partie2: _Le petit mot des ninjas_.

_Fanny_: Maintenant, a vous la parole...

_Gaara_: Je vais me taire avant de faire une catastrophe.

_Sasuke_: Explique moi juste une truc, POURQUOI JE FINI DANS LE LIT DE SAKURA?

_Fanny_: Pour me venger!

_Tous _De quoi?

_Fanny_: T'avais qu'a pas partir chez Oro!

_Sakura_: (saute au cou de Sasu chan) Mon ti n'amours! Je savais que tu me résisterai pas!

_Lee_: C'est pas juste, c'est moi qui aurais du l'avoir Sakura chan.

_Fanny_: Du certaine facon vous finissez ensemble... six pieds sous terre! Mouhahaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Sakura et Lee:_ Vengeanceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

_Fanny_: Aïeuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Quelqu'un d'autre?

_Naruto_: Oai moi, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit de un supporter Clara, et de deux faire cramer la salle de TP?

_Fanny_: De un parce que c'est elle qui a choisit, et de deux parce que c'est comme ca!

_Neji_: C'est Caro qui a choisit d'etre avec moi?

_Fanny_: Non, c'est moi pour tout le monde sauf Naru chan et Gaara.

_Shikamaru_: Galèèèèèèèèèèèreuh!

_Tous_: Qu'est ce que tu fou la?

_Shilamaru:_ J'me suis barré, je pouvais plus les supporter... Imaginez une dizaine de Ino en plus a Konoha!

_Les mecs_: Ooooooooooh la vache!

_Sakura_: Putain dix truies de plus!

_Fanny_: Et toi Hinata?

_Hinata_: Bah moi... euh... (joue avec ses doigts) j'aime bien Fabien, il est sympa et...

_Fanny_: N'en dit pas plus tu me saoule deja!

_Lee_: Pourquoi tu m'as fait tuer?

_Fanny_: Parce que je peux pas te blairer! Sauf quand tu es avec Sakura parce que la au moins elle cours pas après Sasuke!

_Kiba_: T'as pas assez de Kakashi, il te faut en plus Sasuke!

_Shikamaru_: Parce que elle a Kakashi?

_Fanny_: Bien sur que non, j'ai personne moi... Et puis non je veux pas de Sasu chan... Pas d'infidélité au ninja copieur... (pas envie de me faire massacré avec sharingan)

_Kakashi_: Moi m'en fou, j'ai bien rigolé... en plus j'ai trouvé des admirateurs du _Paradis du Batiffolage._

_Kiba_: Pffffff... Mooi j'ai juste pas compris pourquoi t'as pas inclu Akamaru dans ta fic!

_Fanny_: Les animaux sont pas accepté dans l'enceinte du lycée.

_Kiba_: Pourtant vous ressemblez a toute sorte d'animaux mais pas a des élèves...

_Fanny_: Et alors! Et puis merde, vous me faites chier... On passe a la troisième partie...

Partie3: _Mises au point et_ _Dédicaces (sortez vos mouchoirs)_

Je tenais juste a préciser que tout les passages de cours relaté ici ce sont vraiment déroulé... Et oui nos profs sont vraiment fou, stupides pour certains, mais surtout délirant, non? Pareil pour mes potes (faut bien que je me rattrape avec tout ce que je leurs ai mit dans la gueule).

Vive les cours de TP avec ma ch'tite Clara la casquette, et surtout nos deux années d'histoire de l'art avec Marinou cochonou!

Pour la soirée chez Fabien, par contre c'est de la pure invention, et pour tout vous dire je sais même pas ou il habite... (C'est quand que tu m'invites! Comment ca jamais! Sale pistache, va)

Merci a tous de me supporter... je sais que c'est pas facile, merci également a toutes celles et ceux qui on lu cette fic avec une mention spécial a Gally39, KeArrow, Nerwende, Koro-chanet Clara, mes reviewers les plus fidèles...


End file.
